You said I love you, I wish I loved you too
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: Currently being revised, see Limerence. Tendershipping is main.
1. The Beginning of The End for Ry

**Lady Ai: **Yeah, I'm making another one!

**Bakura: **Do you ever get tired? I mean, you have 'Bites That Scar Me' which is going so well, needs more me though. And then you have 'Romeo and Julio?' which is... intresting. Hell knows where you're going with that story!

**Lady Ai: **Hey! That story does have a plot, it's just that it's based on my randomness. So is Bites That Scar Me, they come from pure randomness.

**Ryou: **But aren't all Fanfic's from pure randomness?

**Lady Ai: **Well, yeah. But I'm talking about something else. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know what I'm gonna write next. I don't have things planned out. I do it when I have an idea. Like right now, I was thinking Ms.Ai should have a crush on Dr.Banner, cuz that character is based on me and I just love Dr.Banner! And for Bites, I don't know. I know how I'm going to start it off, i just don't know what should follow yet.

Anyway, I don't get tired of writting. It's my thing, and I often get laughed at or punished because of it since I do most of my thinking during boring class assignments. I like to do this and I'm proud of myself because I can write good stories. 'Bites' is my first big story. 'Romeo and Julio' is coming up nicely. And now I have this one!

This one doesn't have that randomness which I use with the 'Bites' and 'Romeo' stories. I've already planned out how it begins, how its gonna start up, reach it's climax, and then go down until the end. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do. I can't even guess but if I had to then I'd say about 12 chapters maybe more.

This story is Angsty and Romantic, mostly angsty. I'll put some humor in it but not alot as to effect the story.

Well, I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story. I bet that's what you all want! Well, alright! Let's get to party started!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I do own Akina and Kisit (Pronuced: Key Cit)**

Main Character pairings: _Bakura x Akina, Ryou x Kisit _- At first. _Bakura x Ryou _- Later.

Smaller Character pairings: _Joey x Seto, Yami x Yugi, Malik x Marik _(Malik being the yami), _Honda x Otagi (_I might change the names to american version), and _Tea x Mai. _(Wow, my first yuri couple. Never done Mai x Tea before)

_"You said I love you, I wish I loved you, too"_

_By: Lady Ai_

"RYOU! WAKE THE FUCK UP!". Bakura has been yelling at Ryou for over an hour and they were late for school. "RYOU! YOU DO KNOW WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY, RIGHT?". Ryou finally got up but only to glare at Bakura. "Baka! First of all, it's six fucking thirty and we get in school at eight! And second, WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL, IT'S SUNDAY!". Bakura never heard Ryou scream at him before, much less call him a baka. This made Bakura angry. "Where do you get off calling me a baka and screaming at me huh?". "Look I had a bad night last night and I couldn't get an inch of sleep. Just half an hour ago I fianlly fell asleep. I'm sorry for screaming at you and calling you a baka." Ryou smiled at Bakura. Bakura crossed his arms on his chest and grunted. "How about I go make us some breakfast?". "Wouldn't you rather go to sleep?". "And have you cook for yourself? Psh, not a chance!". Ryou walked out of his room and Bakura sooned followed.

Ryou had made some french toast and eggs. "Here you go Bakura. Made it just for you!". "Does it have drugs in it? Posion? ... Please tell me you didn't put M and M's in my eggs, did you?". "Bakura! I'm shocked you would imply that I would harm you!". Just then Bakura forked out a red M and M from his eggs. Ryou laughed. "Opps, sorry. I gave you my eggs, here." Ryou had thrown an egg at Bakura's hair. Oh, no! That's it! Bakura growled with such a force, his whole body shook.

"RYOU! YOU COULD CALL ME BAKA AND PUT M AND M'S IN MY EGGS BUT THIS IS TOO FAR! YOU RUINED MY HAIR!".

Ryou stood waiting to be attacked but then thought, _'What the hell am I doing just waiting? I should run!'_. And so he did, which was a bad thing to do. Bakura chased Ryou with a frying pan all around the house. Ryou had stopped above the stairs and watched as a fuming Bakura rushed up, taking two steps at a time. Ryou ran around his room and then in Bakura's room. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE _HIKARI_!".

Ryou stopped down at the bottom of the staircase and watched Bakura throw the pan at him as he ducked. "Now, now Bakura! No throwing of objects in the house! Yikes!". Ryou watched as Bakura jumped all of stairs and landed on top of him. "Damn it Bakura! Get off! You're not the light one here!". Ryou was trying to push off Bakura as he tried to lick Ryou's face. "Bakura! You know I hate when you do that!". "Why do you think I'm doing it then?".

"Don't!... Stop!". "Okay I won't!" Bakura got to lick Ryou's cheek. Ryou, disgusted, screamed ew and ran to the bathroom once Bakura had released him. The doorbell rang and Bakura rushed to the door. "Oh. It's just you. RYOU! GET OUT HERE! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!". Ryou ran to the door to greet his girlfriend, Kisit.

She had red (not orange, but real red) hair that reached down to her knees, innocent blue eyes and her skin looked as if the sun kissed her perfectly. She was wearing a floor length yellow dress and a sun hat. "Hi, sweety. I missed you!". She quickly grabbed Ryou in a hug when she saw him. "Kisit, it's only been a night. We had dinner last night remember?". "Yes I know but still, I love to be with you." Ryou smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Enough with the PDA, already. Get a room or something." Bakura said. He looked outside. "Hey, have you seen Akina, Kisit?". "Nope." "Do you know where she went last night? She didn't come for dinner." Bakura looked worried. Kisit put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I haven't seen her. The last time I did see her was before I went out with Ryou for dinner. Although, I think I heard her say something about a party." Kisit winced, afraid of what Bakura might do after she said the word party. But, Bakura just looked pained. "I wonder why she didn't tell me anything. What's worse is that she just blew me off, she didn't even bother to call." Ryou felt a little sad for Bakura and kind of mad at Akina.

_'Akina has know idea how much Bakura loves her. She's always off with some guy'. _Ryou knew that Akina was a slut. She would date any guy at anytime but she had a special bond with Bakura. He saved her from Kaiba's limo. Seto was running late (A/N: Woah, now that's news!) and told the driver to hurry up. Akina was flirting with a guy who was across the street and she was halfway toward him. Bakura saw Kaiba's limo then Akina. He rushed up to grab her waist and take her back before the limo came. They... well, he, fell in love. She fell in lust, just like all the others.

Ryou wished he could do something for his friend but he was afraid. Akina had blackmail on him and she said that if he told Bakura than, well, let's just say that everyone with internet will see Ryou's embrassing moment. Plus, Akina would tell Kisit that Ryou was cheating on her with someone and Ryou didn't want that to happen.

"Hey, Bakura, why don't you come and hang out with us? We're all going to the park. Even Maaliiik." Ryou smiled as Bakura shrugged. The three of them left, heading towards the park. Then all of a sudden, Bakura fell to the floor. Kisit and Ryou looked at the thing that just blew past them a fell to their feet. It was Akina who had just pounced at Bakura and was now playfully sitting on him. "Damnit Akina!". Bakura stood up, making Akina fall on her ass.

Akina was like Kisit's twin sister. They've been friends ever since they were born. Akina had blue hair that reached her shoulders and red pointed(1) eyes. She obviously was the dark side of Kisit. Kisit being truthful to her Ryou, Akina was a slut. Akina was never the submissive one, which Bakura really liked. She was almost always in a pissed off mood, even with Bakura. She was almost as bad as Seto Kaiba but he turned into a softy once he started to date Joey.

"Ouch! 'Kura, that hurt!". Bakura glared down at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were at a party?". Silence. Needless to say, Kisit and Ryou felt in an awkard position. "It was just a little girl's having fun party." Bakura was still angry. "You still should've atleast called." "Look, if you are going to be jealous over one night then I don't what I'm doing with you." Akina stood up and turned her back to leave but she felt an arm around her waist. "Don't you dare leave me." Akina smirked and turned around in Bakura's arms. "I wouldn't dream of it." Ryou felt sick to his stomach. "Mm, Kisit. Let's go." He grabbed her hands and dragged her off to the park as Bakura and Akina started to make out.

"Yo, Kaiba. Can ya please stop workin' on you're laptop and pay attention to me?" Joey had finished the sandwhich that Seto gave him so that he could work in peace. Yami and Yugi were sprawled out on the grass watching the clouds pass by. Marik was eatting an ice cream while Malik was watching him. Mai and Tea were by the lake, soaking their feet. Otagi and Honda were at the acarde, so they weren't there.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ryou smiled as he saw his friends. "Ryou, why is it that all your friends are gay?" Kisit said scratching the back of her head. Everyone looked at her. There was a mixture of what-the-hell-you-never-questioned-us-before looks and pissed off looks in the case of Malik and Kaiba. "Uh, just asking. I mean it's rare to see a whole bunch of people who're gay unless you're at a gay bar. I guess I should shut up before you guys jump me." Kisit ran behind Ryou who was blushing because of his girlfriend's randomness. Yugi was the first one to laugh.

"Aibou, what's so funny?" Yami looked down at his hikari. "Just the image of Kaiba jumping Kisit is funny." Yugi began to laugh and then Joey did too, earning a smack on the head by Kaiba. "Ow, why the hell did ya hit me?" Joey glared at his tall boyfriend. "Do you really think I'd beat up a girl?". "Why don't you hit Yugi, he's the one who imagined it." Kaiba and Joey looked at Yugi then at Yami. "Pup, I'm embrassed to say this but I'm afraid of Yugi's boyfriend. If I hit Yugi, Yami will cut me up into little bits. Do you want that to happen?" Joey thought long and hard. Seto rolled his eyes and sighed, then kissed his idiot puppy. Joey smiled. "To answer your question, no." Everyone blew off the comments Kisit had made and got back to buisness.

"Ryou, what's wrong? You look worried." Kisit put her hand on his back for comfort. Ryou gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry. It's just, Akina and Bakura. I don't know, I don't want Bakura to get hurt." Kisit understood why. "Listen, Bakura is a strong guy. If something happens, like Akina cheating, then Baku will kick the crap outta the person that stole Akina away and then forget about her." Ryou looked at the ground. "I know he'll take his anger out of someone. The thing is, he'll end up hurting himself. Then he'll be emotionally, phisically and mentally broken. Bakura is my closest friend and I don't want that to happen."

Kisit looked at her boyfriend, then looked at her boyfriend's friends. "Ryou, do you like Bakura?"

Apparently, everyone over heard her because they all looked at Ryou. Ryou had no idea what to say, but was clearly shocked. "You know what? Nevermind." Kisit started to walk off, Ryou followed. Everyone stared off at where Ryou and Kisit ran off. "That chick is fucking homophobe." Malik said. "Malik! Don't say that. Look how long she put up with us, three months. She just says the wrong things at the wrong time." Yugi noticed Yami was about to say something but when Yugi grabbed his hand and shook his head Yami closed his mouth.

Ryou had followed Kisit not to far from the others. "Kisit? Why did you run off like that?" Kisit shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just very self-consious. Especially since I don't know what's going to happen when I leave here." "Oh yeah, that trip to America. Who's going again?" Kisit sat on the grassy floor and Ryou just stood, gazing down on his girlfriend. "Well, it's only the students who had gotten the best grades in everything." "I still don't know why I wasn't invited." Kisit giggled. "When I say best grades in everything, I mean P.E. too. I can't belive that Akina gets to go. I mean, she has a very bad attitude. I would think the teachers give her a D in conduct."

"Kisit, when you go to America, you won't go off and find someone else. Will you?" Ryou looked at Kisit's hurt face. "Why would you think that, Ryou? Because I hang out with Akina? Do you think I'll be like her?" Kisit started to sob and placed her face in her hands. _'God, sometimes Kisit get so annoying. I hate it when she crys and it's not in the if-she-crys-it-pains-my-heart sorta way.'_ Ryou forced a smile on his face and hugged Kisit. "Look Kisit, I trust you to be faithful to me. It's just the guys in America are jackasses and might want to take you away." Kisit returned Ryou's hug. She felt warm in his arms but Ryou still felt cold.

It was fall and Ryou and the others watched as the leaves begin to change. Kisit cuddled closer to Ryou as he sighed. Sometimes he didn't even know why he was with Kisit. She was pretty, innocent, caring. All Ryou remembered was that one day Bakura told him that he was never going to get a chick, he was such a wimp he wasn't able to. Ryou was unnaturally mad at this and decided to prove him wrong. So he got the first girl that would talk with him besides Tea and Mai.

Soon the sun set and everyone said their good nights. Ryou and Kisit walked to his house. As they walked up to the door, Ryou noticed there was a red rubber band on the knob. "You should close your eyes for this one, Kisit." She placed one hand over her eyes and grabbed Ryou's free hand as he opened the door. As Ryou passed by the living room, he saw Bakura and Akina. Making out furiously.

Bakura had broke off the kiss when he heard the front door shut. Akina was still dazed but Bakura's gaze trailed to a smiling Kisit who still had her hand over her eyes and Ryou. Ryou's look was mixed with pain and saddness. Ryou shook his head and walked slowly off to his room, dragging Kisit with him.

It was getting late and Kisit had to leave. Actually it was only nine thirty, but she promised her parents that she'd be home by ten. They said good bye as Kisit walked out the door. She was about to turn around to give Ryou a kiss when the door was shut in her face. Ryou heard Bakura chuckle. "Nice one, Ryou. Do you even like her?" "We've been together for 3 months, what do you think?" Bakura rolled his eyes and started to make out with Akina again. Ryou looked at them disgusted. Bakura noticed the grunt Ryou gave out.

"What's wrong Ryou? Jeolous?" Bakura smirked and Akina looked at Ryou with a shocked expression. Ryou was now pushed off the edge. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP INSISTING THAT I'M GAY?". "Because you're half gay." Bakura laughed at Ryou's pissed off face. "Hey, 'Kura. I should go home too." Bakura shrugged and pushed her off the couch. "Why do you act like that, Kura?" Bakura smirked and just kissed her. Soon, she left and Bakura walked to the kitchen to see what Ryou was cooking.

"Bakura you can cook for yourself. I'm not making anything." Ryou gave the frying pan to Bakura and walked off. "Hey, what's with these mood swings? This morning you were laughing your head off when I was chaseing you but as soon as Akina comes along, you turn all bitchy." Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulder before he could actually leave the kitchen.

"I just don't like Akina. I know her all to well and..." Ryou trailed off into a whisper. Ryou didn't want Bakura to get hurt. That's mostly the reason why Ryou hadn't told him about Akina and the other guy. "Why don't you like her?". "All I can say is that Akina's a slut." Bakura glared at Ryou, then let him go. "Do you know something?". Ryou looked back at Bakura, who was looking worried. "I can't tell you."

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" Bakura punched the wall right next to him. Ryou was worried. He was about to tell Bakura when he saw something hit the floor. "I guess he had a little to much to drink." Bakura passed out and Ryou had to carry him to the room. Ryou smiled. _'Bakura's such an idiot. He would never belive me if I told him Akina was cheating on him. It's like what Seto always say when they ask about Joey, he's just a love sick puppy.' _Ryou giggle as he fell asleep across the room from where Bakura was sleeping, drunkly.

Ryou woke up at six. He was thinking about Kisit's and Akina's trip to America, which they've already left. The students that were suppose to go, had to wake up at 3 and get to school at 4 and leave by four thirty. Ryou got up and noticed that Bakura wasn't there. He walked out and saw Bakura on the couch watching TV. "Where were you, Bakura?" Ryou asked. "I was off kissing my girlfriend good bye." Ryou was shocked. And kind of pissed. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could've gone with you to say good bye to Kisit." Bakura clicked off the TV.

"I thought you didn't want to say good bye to her. Besides, you looked so cute sleeping, I didn't wish to disturb you." Bakura smirked and turned around to see Ryou . . . . Blushing? _'What is this? I'm blushing? When have I ever blushed because of Bakura? Could it be- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' _Ryou shook his head and got ready for school, but that thought kept coming to his mind until fianlly he let it slip.

_'Could it be that I actually have a. . . . crush on Bakura?'_ The hair on the back of Ryou's neck stood up as he felt Bakura's head on his shoulder to see what Ryou was cooking. "Bakura, what do you want?". "I'm just making sure you don't put M and M's on my eggs again." Bakura grinned and left, but before he left he said one more thing. "By the way Ryou, you smell like vanilla. You should use that scent often, I like it." Then Bakura walked off as Ryou tensed up and began to blush.

_'Yup. I have a crush on Bakura. This is gonna suck.' _Ryou sighed and looked at Bakura. _'What will I do with Kisit when she comes back!'. _That didn't even crossed his mind before. "Hey, stop staring at me!" Bakura threw a pillow at Ryou. _'Fuck Kisit. I'm more afraid about what Bakura would do if he finds out.' _This truely was gonna suck having a crush on Bakura.

* * *

**Lady Ai: **So how'd I do? I know I swing with Ryou's feelings a lot, but to me Ryou seems like a person who can't really decide on things. And yes, Bakura loves to flirt with Ryou but only because he thinks Ryou hates it. Kisit is kind of homophobic and Akina's just a fucking slut. I can't stand either of them. Anyway, **I hope all of you review me. I don't care if it's a bad review or a good review or a pancake reveiw. Just do it! **Chow- _Lady Ai_


	2. 2 months, an email and the rain

**Lady Ai: **Neh, I only got 2 reviews for this story but since those people were nice enough to reveiw, I'm making the 2nd chappie.

I need help! I'm kinda sad cuz, my 'Bites That Scar Me' story is getting neglected cuz I have no idea what to write next. I've written a paragraph but thats it! My fans will be crushed/Fountain of tears come out/.

Anyway I want to thank **Dragonlady222 **and **Shrooms-of-doom **for reveiwing. I promised you guys a cookie and Ra damn it, if I don't keep my promises! Here's your cookie guys/Gives 3 chocolate chip cookies to each/.

I'll stop my ranting now and get on with the story. Oh but one more thing, **I'M SO EFFING HAPPY, I FINALLY BOUGHT THE MANGA FOR GRAVITATION! WOOOOHOOOO! n.n**

Alright now that that's out of my system...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters Akina and Kisit (Pronouced: Key Cit)**

**Main Character pairings: _Bakura x Akina, Ryou x Kisit _- At first. _Bakura x Ryou _- Later.**

**Smaller Character pairings: _Joey x Seto, Yami x Yugi, Malik x Marik _(Malik being the yami), Tristain x Duke and Tea x Mai**

"_You said I love you, I wish I loved you too"_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter two: Two months, an email and rain.._

_Ryou's POV_

It's been two months now since Akina and Kisit went on that class field trip. They were suppose to come back after a month. Me and Bakura have not one letter from them either. I wonder what they're doing. Even though I don't really like Kisit in a relationship sort of way, I still care about her and I miss her.

While I've been down, Bakura doesn't seem to be fazed by this. I ask him what he thinks they could be doing and he just says "I trust my girlfriend not to do anything stupid." If only he knew.

_Authoress POV_

Ryou goes about, quietly, to school with Marik along side him. "Hey, buddy why so glum?" Marik patted Ryou's back. Ryou looked at Marik and smiled. "It's nothing to get worked up about. It's just Kisit, you know?". Marik gave Ryou a sympathetic look. "She hasn't come back has she?". Ryou shook his head then added, "Akina hasn't been back either but Bakura thinks she probably got lost at the airport. I feel sorry for him, he has no idea that Akina-." Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth. No one but Akina, Kisit and him knows that Akina is cheating on Bakura.

"Bakura has no idea, of what, Ryou?". "Uh, um. It's nothing, uh. I didn't say anything." Ryou put on a cheesy grin. "Don't lie to me, asshole. I know when you're lying." Marik stopped and turned to face Ryou died in the eyes. Ryou looked in shock. Well, not really. Ryou knew he sucked at lying. Ryou sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it secret from Bakura and anyone who is likeable to tell him, okay?". Marik promised.

"Alright. Well, I know for a fact that Akina..." Ryou looked around to see if Bakura was any where in sight, which he wasn't. "That Akina is cheating on Bakura." "GASP!". Ryou sighed. "Why don't you tell Baku? He certainly deserves to hear it." Ryou looked at Marik shocked. "NO! Don't tell him!". "And why in Ra's name not?". "Because, Akina has blackmail on me. Plus she even threatned to tell Kisit that I cheat on her." "Oh, come on Ryou! I know you don't like that hyper whore,anyway!".

Ryou looked at the ground. '_I know I don't like her. I'm just to nice of a guy to dump her and break her heart.' _The bell rang and Ryou and Marik are late. They ran to their first period class, which was Life choices. Everyone was in that class. Yugi, Yami, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, Malik, Tristain, Tea(sadly), and of course, Bakura and Ryou. Obviously, they all sat and worked on projects in couples except for Bakura and Ryou. But since Akina and Kisit were still in America, Bakura and Ryou were paired up together.

"Okay class, open your textbook and read chapter 4 and do the review questions on pg 104. If you must talk, do it in whisper." The teacher said, going back to her computer.

And of course, the students talked. Loud.

"So, Yug. What happened last night at ya're place that you didn't even bothered to pick up the phone when I called?" Joey said, messing up Yugi's hair. Yugi and Yami blushed but didn't answer. Joey, Yugi and Yami talked about other stuff while the puppy's boyfriend was typing at his laptop. Tristain fell asleep and Tea was writting more friendship speeches, the ones we all know and HATE LKE HELL! Malik and Marik... well, let's just say children under the age of 13 do not want to see this. And onto our last little pair, Bakura and Ryou!

They just sat there, all the way in the corner back of the classroom. They weren't very talkitive with each other. Ryou was doing some work but was way bored and Bakura was making something out of paper. For them, I'll say if it wasn't for some sanity in them, they would run around the room screaming "SOMEONE TAKE ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CLASSROOM! RA IT'S SO BORING!". Or something like that.

Ryou couldn't take it any longer after an hour of class. "What are you doing Bakura?". Bakura looked up from his paper thingy. "I'm bored, so I'm just folding paper. What are you doing hikari?". Ryou looked down on his work, he'd oly done 10 questions and there were 15. "Work and I'm bored out of my mind." "Me,too. Why don't we talk about our relationships?" Ryou shrugged.

"So, how's it been going with you and your girlfriend?" Bakura said, smirking. "It's going well." "I've noticed you don't really like to cuddle up with her, anymore." Ryous shrugged again. "What about you Bakura? You and Akina seem to have a very sexual relationship." Bakura glared at Ryou but then smirked. "Atleast it's better than your relationship." ... "Whatever." Ryou got back to work.

_Scene change: America with Akina and Kisit_

"Akina, maybe we should leave here. I mean, I'm not one to cheat on my boyfriend." "Oh, lighten up will ya? I've already found five guys that want to be with me and you haven't even found one." Akina and Kisit were at a club. They figured that since their flight left, they should have some fun in America. But cheating on your boyfriend isn't the kind of fun Kisit had in mind.

While Akina was dancing on the dance floor, Kisit sat at a table by herself drinking some soda. Someone had noticed how sad Kisit looked and decided to talk with her. "Well, hello. My name is Eric. I noticed you weren't with anyone so I thought we should uh, dance. What do you say?". Kisit looked up from the table and her jaw dropped as she laid her eyes upon Eric.

He had beautiful green eyes and his skin was fair. His gorgeous blond hair reached his shoulders, some bangs hiding his eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt (some buttons from the top were unbuttoned) and had on black dress pants.(1)

Akina saw her friend getting hit on when she decided to help her out. Akina walked up to the table. "Hello, I'm Kisit's (points to Kisit) friend. Nice to meet you, uh...?". "Eric. My name is Eric and I would be delighted if Ms.Kisit would like to dance with me?". Akina stood behind Eric and nodded her head to Kisit, mouthing the words 'Say yes! Say yes!'. Kisit sighed. "Alright, come on Eric." Eric and Kisit left and Akina took a sit where Kisit was.

"Hey, I noticed my friend Eric asked your friend to dance. My name is Chris and I would also be happy to dance with you." Akina shrugged, not bothering to look at Chris but when she turned to leave with him, her eyes widened.

Chris had long black hair that reached a little under his shoulders. No bangs were covering his sweet chocolate colored eyes. He had pale skin, as pale as Ryou's. Chris wore a black band t-shirt and ripped-knee jeans. He had three piercings. One in his ear, one on his bottom lip and his tongue peircing but Akina didn't notice that until they actually kissed later on.

A few weeks later, Akina and Kisit had been seeing Eric and Chris. They notice they've fallen in love. Even the slut Akina felt actual love, for the first time she didn't want to cheat on a guy. And Kisit gradually started to like Eric and she told him that she had a boyfriend back in Japan but that she'd rather be with him. Now, Akina and Kisit decided to tell their ex boyfriends. They went online and sent thier confession by email. After that, they went out with their new boys to the ice cream shop.

_Back in Japan_

"Bakura! Come on, hurry up! We have to do our project it's due tomorrow and we haven't done anything!" Ryou knocked on the bathroom door where Bakura was taking a bath. Ryou heard the water stop and then heard stomping. The door quickly opened to let out a mist of vapor that formed in the bathroom from the hot bath Bakura was taking. Ryou quickly blushed as he saw Bakura's form coming of the bathroom

"Can't I take a bath in my own house, anymore?". Bakura glared, one hand holding the door knob the other holding the towel wrapped around his waist. Bakura's long white hair, wet, stuck onto his body. Ryou was almost drooling. _'Fuck, I just had to live with my crush didn't I? Stupid gods that made such a sexy beast as my Yami. Damn them all!' _.

"And can you stop staring at me? It's bothering me!" Bakura said, trying to fight a blush that is wanting to form on his cheeks. _'Why the hell am I blushing for? Stupid damn horomones. Heh, horomones sounds funny'. _Bakura's mind trailed off into perveted things as he went to his room and got dressed.

"Come on Bakura. I'm going to teach you to use the computer." "What's there to teach? You kick the rectangle box to turn it on, then press a button on the other box with glass, then you tap your fingers on the rectangle with letters on them and if you want to move a little arrow on the glass box thingy, you move this oval looking thing that's called a ... moose, was it?". Ryou had a sweatdrop behind his head as he sighed.

After a few HOURS trying to convince Bakura NOT to kick the rectagle box, Ryou teached him that the 'moose' was actually called a mouse. Bakura asked why it was called a mouse and Ryou just slapped him on the head saying to shut up and pay attention. "Now, you see that blue 'e' on the screen? Click that twice. Move the arrow to click on it." Bakura did so and a screen popped out.

"Yay! I did it!" Bakura bounced on his chair as Ryou gave him a chocolate chip cookie (sugar free chocolate becuase Bakura didn't allow Ryou to eat anything with sugar or have surgar in the house unless for coffee). "Good job Bakura! Okay, let's see what we can do nex-".

_"You got mail!". _

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Bakura screamed, eyes widely glaring down at the computer. Ryou smiled at Bakura's reaction. "Relax Baku, it's just a voice operated alert that tells me when I have an email. Le'ts read it." Ryou grabbed the mouse and clicked on the mail box. Bakura sat down an began to eat his sugar free cookie.

"Oh, it's from Akina and Kisit." Bakura dropped the cookie. "Akina? Open it! Open it!". Ryou opened the email and another screen popped out to show the letter. Ryou read it out loud.

"_To Bakura and Ryou,_

_"Hey guys, we hope you're doing okay and we are sorry we haven't emailed or called you earlier. Our flight took off without us and we didn't have money to get in a hotel. Luckly Akina, being the slut she is, got us a room at a motel and we found some small jobs. In the course of two months, we found ourselves at a night club. Akina and I. . . . met Chris and Eric. They asked us to dance and well, we all fell in love. I hope that you understand that we both lost interest while apart. I'm sorry Ryou. Truely am I sorry._

_"And to Bakura, Akina has always been cheating on you ever since the beginning. I have kept it a secret for so long. Oh, but don't do anything to Ryou. He didn't know about this so please don't ... get your anger out on him. We are going to stay in America with Eric and Chris so don't wait up for us anymore. Again, to both of you, I am sorry...K 'n' A..."_

The next thing Ryou heard was the door slam. Ryou sat there in quite solitude. He's mind was blank. What does a guy, who was never really in love, do when he's girlfriend dumped him through email? He spent some time thinking over this but then thought he should go see how Bakura is doing. He got up from the chair after deleting the email.

"Where is he?". Ryou searched almost all of the house. Ryou's last place to look was Bakura's room. And there he was. Sitting in the far back corner of the room, hugging he's knees and resting his head on them. It would be a laugh to see the great thief king in such a position, but it wasn't. Not to Ryou.

"Bakura." Ryou walked toward said boy and reached out a hand to grab his shoulder but he stopped dead in his tracks as Bakura looked up at him. Ryou saw Bakura's face and just fell to his knees. Bakura, the bad-ass punk theif, was actually...

Crying.

A sob escaped his lips as he tried to brush off the tears that were flowing freely down his cheeks with the back of his hand. They both sat there, now the two boys were crying. "Oh, Kura-kun. I'm sorry," Ryou said in between sobs of his own. He forced himself to move forward a little and touched Bakura's wet arm. "I'm so sorry you feel this way." Bakura glared at the ground.

"Damn her. Why the fuck did she have to leave me? Why the hell did she make me feel this shitty?". Another tear slid down his pale cheeks. Ryou settled his crying down a bit. "Why? Because you love her. It's not your fault she was clueless to that."

Again, Bakura broke down to tears. Which, in turn, made Ryou cry as well. He hated to see Bakura cry. It just broke his heart. Ryou pulled Bakura closer to him, giving him a hug. Bakura held onto the back of Ryou's shirt, staining the bottom half of it with tears. Ryou started to pet Bakura's hair, his finger's intwined with silky white hair.

_'Kura's never cried before, atleast not nfront of me. If he has, that must've been nothing compared to this. I wish I would've told him before she had a chance to get his heart. Bakura... You were really in love with her, weren't you? If she ever does return, that bitch is gonna get it.'_

Bakura was still sobbing on Ryou's shirt. Ryou looked up to a window, he saw that it started to rain softly. He smiled slightly, remembering one time that he realized is now special...

_**Flashback...**_

_Ryou sat by the lake of the park, his pant legs rolled up to his knees and feet in the water. He was thinking over things. Things like what happened between his father and mother, the divorce, deciding which parent he would stay with. Thing like that. _

_A slight breeze caught his fluffy white hair, blowing it. Ryou looked up at the dark, gray clouds. '_It's about to rain... my favorite type of weather.' _He smiled as he felt a drop of water land on his forehead. He closed his eyes, head still towards the sky, as the rain to come down gently._

_"Hello, Hikari. May I join you?". Bakura sat right next to Ryou, permission or not. He smirked at Ryou, seeing the smile on the light's face as he looked at his Yami. Ryou dug into his jean pocket, taking out some chocolate. "Want some?" Ryou asked, opening his hands to show a few Hershy's Kisses. "Of course!". Bakura took all of it and smiled._

_"Hey! Give me at least one!". Ryou looked at Bakura with puppy eyes. Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. "You want one? Really?". Ryou nodded his head rapidly. The rain was now making both teen's hair un-fluffed. "Come on Bakura, give me a kiss!". Now Ryou was doing the pout._

_Bakura smirked. "Okay!". And Ryou felt a little peck on his cheek. His eyes widened and he started blushing. "Hahahahahahaha!". Bakura ran back to the house. Ryou sat there, still pretty shocked. The he noticed something silver on the ground. It was a Hershy Kiss Bakura had dropped after running. Ryou picked it up and ate the yummy chocolate as he got up and walked back home with Bakura._

_**Flashback fades away...**_

"Hey, Kura. Why don't we go outside? Then we can go to the Hot Spot coffee shop and get some hot chocolate." Ryou looked down at Bakura, who seemed to be resting on his lap. "As long as you treat." Bakura smiled sadly at Ryou. "Wash your face while I find another shirt." Bakura nodded and went off to the bathroom.

Ryou got dressed in jeans and a plain gray shirt that slips off his right shoulder a little. He walked out of his bedroom, grabbing an umbrella, his cellphone, some cash and the keys. "Ready Bakura?". Bakura came out of his room, wearing his black pants with chains by the hips and a long sleeved black shirt that had the words 'Darkness' printed on them. His eyes looked a little red and puffy but it was hardly noticable.

"How are you feeling?". Ryou hoped that that wouldn't cause Bakura to brakedown again. Thankfully, it didn't. Instead Ryou got a what-do-you-think? Glare. Ryou opened the umbrella as he walked out, waiting for Bakura to get under the umbrella too. They headed to the coffee, thinking about the events that happened.

"Hey, Ryou... If you tell anyone that I was crying, you're dead." Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed. "What makes you think I'll tell anyone Bakura? You're hurt bad enough. You don't need anyone else bothering you like that." Ryou gave Bakura a smile and Bakura just grunted.

Ryou looked at the ground, he almost bumped into someone because of that. "Hikari, what about you?". "What about me?". "Yeah, I mean you haven't said anything about the whole Kisit thing." Ryou shrugged. "I didn't really like her anyway. So, I don't care. But I was scared about you. About her." They reached thier destination to find a few friends there as well.

"Hey Yugi, Yami, Joey and Kaiba. What brings you guys here?". Ryou stood next to the booth where they were sitting, Bakura right behind him staring off somewhere. "We're just having a little double date, Joey's idea." Yami said, looking kind off pissed that Kaiba had to be Joey's date, obviously. Kaiba doesn't look so happy either. "What about you guys?" Yugi chirped.

"Uh, Bakura. Here's the money, go buy two hot chocolates with marshmellows, please?". Ryou handed Bakura the money and with a sigh he left. "Guys. I have some news about Akina and Kisit." Yugi and Joey paid attention, whereas Yami and Kaiba couldn't careless. "Well, what about them?" Joey said. "Kisit sent us an email from America and... she and Akina decided to stay there." "Why?". "They've found new guys." "Oh."

"Ryou, are you okay with this?" Yugi asked. "I didn't really like Kisit anyway but Bakura...". Ryou looked down. "You don't have to say anything, Ryou. We sorta got the hint anyway by da look on his face." Joey took a sip from his soda. Just then, Bakura came back with two hot steamy cups of chocolate. "Come on Hikari. Let's take a sit by the corner." Bakura walked off.

"We've never heard Bakura say that before, Ryou. Is something going on between-". "NO!" Ryou cut off Yami, as he was left smirking. "Do you like Kura-chan, Ryou?" Yugi asked, smiling. Ryou blushed and Joey stood up and shouted, "YOU DO! YOU DO LIKE 'EM!". Everyone in the shop went silent and stared at Joey. "Sit, puppy, you're causing a scene!" Seto tugged on Joey's shirt. "Alright, I might have a small crush on him but...". Yami smirked. "Tell him. You never know, he might feel the same way."

Ryou thought about it for a moment. "But, he said he loved Akina.". "So? That doesn't prove anything. Look how that slut treated him. Do you think he'd still be in love with that bitch?". Everyone at the table stared at Seto and his little outburst. Yami coughed and looked back at Ryou. "Kaiba does have a point," Seto smiled and nodded his head, "You should tell him." Ryou thought about it even more as he walked to the table Bakura was sitting at.

Joey smirked as well as Yami. "He should tell Bakura... before we do." Yugi looked at Yami and Joey. "You guys. That isn't nice. Ryou might want to keep that a secret.". "Relax, Yug! We ain't gonna actually tell Bakura. We're just gonna give him little hints, is all." Joey snickered as Kaiba rolled he's eyes and Yugi sighed.

"Ryou, what the hell was going on there?". "Joey's just a little sugar high. Now, where's my chocolate?". "Oh, you were going to drink it?". Ryou had a sweatdrop behind his head. Bakura smirked. "Baka hikari, I wouldn't be that mean. Here." Bakura placed the cup of hot chocolate on the table, he had it next to him on the seat. Ryou smiled and looked out the window. "Kura, don't you like the rain?". Bakura looked at Ryou who was still looking out the window. Bakura smiled and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Yes. I do, hikari."

_'I like the rain but... I like you much better, my sweet baka hikari'._

* * *

**Lady Ai: **I wrote the rain part while listening to a song called 'When the rain falls'. It's very pretty. Oh, and by the way that (1) thing I out next to the descirption of Eric was because I was going to say that he looked like Eiri Yuki from the anime Gravitation. By the way, Chris is based on a friend of mine. The only diffierence between them is that the real Chris has one peircing, in his ear. /Sigh/ My lovely Chris-kun! n.n

**Yugi: **/sings/ When the rain falls, it's like heaven's crying...

**Lady Ai: **O.o Uh, okay... Anyway guys. Thanks for reading and remember: **Whoever reviews get a dedication to my story and 3 cookies! .** Cherrio-_Lady Ai._


	3. Calmness and Hot Hints! Hint:1

**Lady Ai: **I would like to thank all my reviewers!.

THANK YOU!

Okay, I'm feeling extremly happy today. So I'll just get right up to the chapter...

**Bakura: **o.o;

**Lady Ai: **WHAT THE HELL? THE HELL YOU'RE DOING HERE?

**Bakura: **/Shrug/

**Lady Ai: **Er... Oh-kay. One with the fic --;

**Disclaimer: Once again. . . . . BIG NEWS! I don't own anything! **(HAHAHA! Mr.K from Gravitation says that, I don't own either! HAHA!)

_'You Said I Love You, I Wish I Loved You Too'_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter Three:_

_Calmness and Hot Hints_

_Hint: 1_

**Ryou's POV**

"OH MY GOD! WATCH OUT!" I shouted to a little kid that ran infront of me while I was out of control. . . of... my skates. "MOVE!"

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Stupid Marik for trying to teach me how to skate. Atleast it took my mind off of-

"BAKURA, WATCH IT!"

_THUMP_

"UFF!" Bakura let out. Idiot! That's what happens when you walk slowly in the way of a boy that doesn't know how to skate. My eyes are still closed as I laid on Bakura. He's proabably super pissed.

"Are you going to get off me now? Or do you want people to stare?"

I open my eyes and sit up, looking around at the people who were watching. I looked down at Bakura. He doesn't seem to pissed. . . .

Until the ice cream cone that he had bought came out of nowhere in the sky and landed on his white silky hair. To bad it was strawberry instead of vanilla, if it was vanilla then I don't think he would've been this pissed. His hair was now a pinkish color. A drop of pink liquid fell on Bakura's nose.

"OFF!" I winced and got off. . . . . Only to fall back down. Before I could hit my face on the ground Bakura catched me, putting an arm around my waist. "How about I carry you home?" Bakura looked annoyed and pissed but I know he's surpressing his anger and trying not to blow up. I don't know how long he could surpress it but if I were him, I would've blown up by now. I shook my head.

"No Bakura. I'll be fine, you go. Wash off the ice cream." I use my index finger and wipe the cream off his nose. I sticked it in my tongue and smiled. I stood up straight and skated perfectly to the gang. Bakura looked at me, confused.

"Hey, Ryou! Did it work?" Joey asked. "Nope, he's just standing there confused and puzzled with strawberry ice cream in his hair." Joey had the stupidest idea, but of course I didn't expect nothing less from him. The idea was to play the lady in disstressed and pretened like I didn't know how to skate.

"Oh, but, Bakura was trying to be nice about me crashing into him and dropping his ice cream. He even asked me if he cold carry me home."

"And what did you say?" asked Yugi.

"No." "WHAT! WHY?". I shrugged at Yami's question. "You know, Ryou, you're no help." "Help for what, Marik?". I saw Malik stick his elbow at his boyfrined and told him to keep quite. "Uh, um. Just forget it." "Baka." Seto said. "Guys, I'm going home. I'm tired." Everyone mumbled their good byes and I walked home. My friends are actting weird.

That's no surprise though.

**Normal POV**

After Ryou left, the gang - Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Joey, Seto, Tristain, Duke, Mai, and Tea - all huddled up.

"Well, Joey. You're idea blew up in your face!". "Shut it, Tea. No one likes you!". "I do, Tristain". "You're a blonde Mai." "HEY! YOU GOT PROBLEMS WITH BLONDES, TRISTAIN?" Screamed Joey, Mai, and Yugi and Yami. Seto looked at Yugi and Yami. "You guys have tri-colored hair, you're not considered blonde." "Who cares! Look are we going to talk about blondes? Or are we gonna talk about giving Bakura hints that Ryou likes him?" Marik pointed out. Seto nodded. Joey and Mai shrugged it off and Yugi and Yami happily started cuddling.

"So, what's the next course of action?". Malik cleared his throat, "I say we take turns. Joey already put in his idea and it failed. Next up is, Duke." "Why Duke?". "The only people who are now allowed to put in ideas are the seme's. Joey just proved that uke's aren't very good. So, first it'll start with the weakiest Seme, Duke. After that is Mai. Then Yami, then Seto, then me!" Malik stuck out his tongue. "Why are you last?" asked Seto. "Because, who the hell knows what I'll think up. Proabably something perverted. You and Yami would have the best ideas I suppose."

"Okay then, so Duke. What's your idea?" everyone asked. Duke thought long and hard about this one...

_Five seconds later..._

"I got it! Why don't uh... nevermind it wouldn't work out." "Nice try Duke. Next idea..." Malik pointed to Mai. "Why don't we tell Bakura, in a letter, to meet his secret admire at the park tonight at 8?". "No go, Mai. Ryou has a show to do at school tonight and Bakura seems out of it lately." Meanwhile, Yami and Seto were talking about their ideas.

"Yes, Seto. There is such a thing as pimpin'. Geez, you need to get out more!". "Sorry, but work takes up my time." "Then what the hell are you doing here?". "This is my job. Helping people out because that's what friendship's all about!" Seto said sarcasticly. Yami didn't get it and looked at Kaiba confused. Seto sighed. "That was called sarcasim. It's saying something in an exasperating(sp) way.".

Yami: o.o?

Seto sighed again. "Example. If I were to tell you the sky is blue, you would say 'No, it's green!' in a sarcastic way."

Yami: . . . . /Lost/

"Never mind! Let's just give in our ideas." Yami smiled. "Pimpin'!" Yugi overheard Yami and watched as Seto's right eye twitched. "Um, Yami... don't say pimpin' anymore." "Why not?". "Just don't!". Seto pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'Why the hell do I hang out with such losers?'._

"Because, Seto, You love me and want to be close to me!". "WHAT THE HELL?" Seto jumped as he felt the puppies hands grab onto his waist. "MALIK! DID YOU TEACH MY PUPPY TO USE THE SENNEN ROD AND READ MY MIND?". Seto heard Malik giggle and run off. Seto got pissed and told Yami to tell the others about the idea. Then Seto ran off towards Malik, but not before he grabbed the sennen rod which Malik had dropped and began swinging it around.

"Yami, what's the idea you and Seto had?" Asked Marik, still looking at Seto's and Malik's scene. Yami took his eyes off the scene and cleared his throat. "Well, we were thinking about Mai's idea of a secret admirer. Send Bakura letters and flowers, chocolate and gifts. Then we, as friends, tell him who he think it is. We tell him we know who's sending the gifts but only drop him hints. That means describing Ryou while trying to hide him."

Joey: o.o?

Everyone else: n.n "Bright idea Yami and Seto!"

Yami smiled and Seto came back dragging a knocked out Malik. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOVER?" "What do you think?" Seto smirked and passed the rod to Marik, who was sobbing at his lover's K.O'ed body. "Seto, should we start the plan today? I'm sure I have enough money to go buy-" Joey was cut off by a Seto kiss. Seto parted and Joey swooned. "I'll take care of buying gifts. All you guys have to do is drop hints." Everyone nodded while Seto took out his cellphone.

"_Flower power shop. May I help you?"_ (A/N: There is a shop called like that around where I live. Thoes are some real losers but anyway, I don't own them).

"Yes, I would like about 3 dozen white and red roses sent to 8051 SE 14th street. Zip code- 22146."

"_Yes sir. Do you want to send a card with that?" _

Seto covered the phone with his hand. "What do you guys think we should say in the card?". "How about-" Seto held the phone to Joey. 'To Bakura, I've wanted to tell you something. I realized that I've fallen in love with you. Only, I'm afraid of what you might think of me. So I'll stay secret until you can guess who I am and talk with me. I'll hint you every now and again. I love you, Your secret admirer."

_"Okay, so I take it you want your address and phone number unknown?". _"Yes." "_Can I atleast have your name so that I can find you and charge you?". _"Seto Kaiba. I'm sending it but only because my friend didn't have the guts to." _"Oh, Seto Kaiba? No need to pay! Anything you want to send is free! We'll deliver the flowers tonight! Good bye and thank you." _Seto hanged up the phone and smiled at his puppy.

"Nice words, pup." "Oh, I do my best!". "That was almost the same lines you used on me, you do know that." "Yes." Joey pouted and Seto grabbed him into a kiss. "Okay! So, Bakura would be getting thoes tonight while Ryou has his band show. We should tell him about it before he can get home." They all nodded. "So, who's up for some burgers?" Everyone raised their hands. "Okay, Seto's treat!" Screamed Joey. "WHAT?" Everyone ran off after Joey had also. Seto sweatdropped and trugded to the resturant.

**Later that night at Ryou's house.**

"Bye, Bakura-Kun!". "Where are you going?". Ryou looked at his depressed yami. "I'm going to the school show. You know I'm in band.". Bakura turned on the tv. "Good luck, then." Ryou sighed. Bakura was still depressed about the whole break up even though it had only been over a month ago. Ryou walked infront of the TV. "Bakura, promise me you won't do anything stupid." Last time Ryou left Bakura home alone, Bakura was about to drink the whole bottle of asprin. Luckily, Ryou came home on time and slapped the bottle out of his hand.

Bakura sighed. "I won't. Don't worry, Ryou-kun. Not this time." Ryou looked at Bakura's dark chocolate colored eyes. Every ounce of sadness were in thoes eyes and Ryou wished to take that sadness away. _'I hope she dies from an esculater freak accident for making Bakura feel this way.' _Ryou sighed as Bakura looked down at his feet. Ryou felt this urged to...

_'Aw, why the hell not?'_

Ryou gave Bakura a quick hug and left, blushing. Bakura felt the warmth from his hikaris arms. It left as quickly as it came. "Wonder why he did that? Then again I also wonder why he doesn't give a damn about his girlfriend leaving him for some americam dude." Actually Bakura was sorta glad that Ryou didn't give a shit. If that Kisit ever makes Ryou cry, if anyone for that matter, then that person is in a world of hurt from Bakura.

Not more than half an hour later, the doorbell rang. _'Note to self- Change doorbell ring.'_ "I'm coming!". Bakura got up from the couch and opened the door.

_'What the hell?'_

"Hello, are you... Bakura?" -Nod- "Well, someone decided to send you flowers. Three dozen of them infact! Here you go!" The delivery man gave Bakura the white and red roses and a small card. "Sign here please?". "Are you gonna charge me?". "No, no! Of course not! Someone has already aken care of that but tis' a secret! Good night Mr.Bakura!" The man left smiling after Bakura sgined his name on the dotted line.

Bakura set the flowers down on the kitchen table and read the card. His eyes became bigger than Yugi's at this point. "A secret admirer? Hm, I wonder who it could be." Bakura grabbed the flowers. Roses weren't his favorites but he shrugged it off. It was the gesture that counted,right? Bakura grabbed a vase that Ryou had in his room. _'Now, why in the world does he have this? He hardly ever buys flowers.' _Bakura placed the flowers in the vase, after he filled it with water. Bakura read the card again. He tried guessing who it could be, but he's head hurt to much. So, he'll just wait to see if Ryou knew anything.

"WOW! Ryou! You were awesome!" Yugi commented on his friend playing the violin. "Yes, Ryou. You were very good. Maybe you should come over to my house sometime after I work to relive my stress." Seto smiled at Ryou. "Thanks Seto but, I think Joey would be better at that." Ryou pointed to the blonde, who was talking with Tristain and Duke. Seto sorta blushed. "I think I'll go relive my stress right now." Yami smirked. "You dog, you!". Yugi giggled, noting Kaiba didn't hear that comment, thank god.

"Ryou we have something to tell you." Yugi said, turning to his friend. Yami told his Ryou their little plan.

"YOU _WHAT?"_ Ryou yelled. Yelled so loud that the whole auditorium was staring at him. What the hell does he give? He was about to blow up in his friends faces! "Ryou, Ryou! Calm down! He doesn't know it's you, remember? We're just going to give him hints but not revealing you. He'll have to guess that one out himself. Besides, you should've done this in the first place." Yami stated.

Ryou started to hyperventilate.

_'Friggin' NOT GOOD!' _Yugi thought. Ryou hyperventilating meant he was serverly pissed off or crying. Any tears?. . . . No?. . . Fudge.

"Ryou, maybe you need some fresh air. That'll calm-".

"CALM? YOU WANT ME TO BE _CALM!_AFTER SENDING BAKURA THOES FLOWERS WITHOUT MY KNOWING, YOU WANT ME TO BE **_CALM! _**WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BUDDY! I AM WAY BEYOND CALM! I'M MORE CALM THEN ANYONE IN THIS FRIGGIN' ROOM RIGHT NOW! I AM THE KING OF CALMNESS! I AM MORE CALM THEN MR. I-HAVE-A-MAGIC-STICK-UP-MY-ASS-THAT-JOEY-PUT-THERE-AND-I-WANT-TO-BEAT-THE-SHIT-OUTTA-YAMI-AND-I-BOUGHT-FLOWERS-TO-MAKE-RYOU-HAPPY-BUT-INSTEAD-HE-BLEW-UP-IN-EVERYONE'S-FACES-KAIBA OVER THERE!"

Ryou- /anime vain/

Yugi: O.O!

Yami: O.O!

Tristain and Duke: -.-;

Joey: o.o;

Seto: 0.0!

"I'M GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE! -beep-ING DUMB -beeps-! -Beep- I WISH I HAD FRIENDS WHO DIDN'T STICK THEIR -beep-ING NOSES INTO OTHER PEOPLE -beep-ING BUISNESS! Jesus -Beep-ING CHRIST!" (A/N: Whoah there Ryou! You can't say that in my Fanfiction! I'm a christian!... Ryou: SHUT THE -beep- UP!).

Ryou stomped out of the auditorium, taking the cup of fruit punch Joey had in his hands and dumping it on the CEO (The refreshment table was on the way out). He was pissed about something and it was something stupid. _'Yugi was right. I needed fresh air to calm me down. It's just I can't belive they would do such a thing. Poor Kaiba, I hope that drink doesn't stain his clothes. Now, I feel bad about calling him that long ass name I don't remember now. I wonder if Bakura already got the flowers. Maybe their plan isn't such a bad idea.'_

Ryou opened the door and saw Bakura reading something. Bakura looked up and looked worried. "What's wrong? Why is your face red?". "Oh, it's proabably like that because I blew up on Yugi, Yami, and Seto. I got more mad at Seto though, I threw fruit punch on him." Bakura bursted out laughing. Ryou smiled. _'I did it, I made his sadness go away.' _

"What are you smiling about?". "I'm glad to see you laugh after such a long time." Bakura tilted his head in question. Suddenly, Bakura remembered the flowers. "Hey Ryou, do you know anyone who has a secret crush on me?". "I wouldn't say secret..." Ryou mumbled. "What was that Ryou?". "I said, that it's not secret. Me and the others know who it is. But we aren't gonna tell you."

(A/N: Gravitation moment coming up... )

"Aww!". Bakura pouted. "Now say: Don't be like that, Tell me!". Ryou smiled. "Don't be like that, tell me!". "I won't!" Ryou giggled and Bakura sweatdropped. "You and your cartoons. So, you really aren't going to tell me?". Ryou started for his room. "I'm not telling you Bakura. But I can give you hints. First hint- the admirer is a guy." Ryou grinned and winked at Bakura. He opened his door, went inside and locked it.

"The first hint... it's a guy." Bakura smiled. In the mean while Ryou laid on his bed. "Second hint... chocolate." Ryou giggled as he looked at himself in the mirror, noticeing his eyes. At the same time, without either of them knowing, they said in unision:

"Hot hints to a secret love."

* * *

**Lady Ai: **I don't know if this chappie is short, I started it today and ended it today so I don't really know. Anyway, Thank you readers and a huge thanks to the reveiwers. Not only to this story but to all my stories! You guys make me so happy. Anyway, I'm glad I made this chapter. I think it's pretty funny!

Funniest part:

"... I AM MORE CALM THEN MR. I-HAVE-A-MAGIC-STICK-UP-MY-ASS-THAT-JOEY-PUT-THERE-AND-I-WANT-TO-BEAT-THE-SHIT-OUTTA-YAMI-AND-I-BOUGHT-FLOWERS-TO-MAKE-RYOU-HAPPY-BUT-INSTEAD-HE-BLEW-UP-IN-EVERYONE'S-FACES-KAIBA OVER THERE!"

HAHAHAHAHA! I was pissed at my friends. One punched me in the arm (she's skinny and boney so her fist effing hurt!) and another one BIT MY FRIGGIN' ARM! Anyway, I was so pissed, and to make it worst my mom won't SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn! So I took it out on Seto for no reason. Seto fangirls... please don't kill me!

Hee hee, Mr.I-have-a-magic-stick-up-my-ass... HAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Hot Hints and a return

**Lady Ai: **I felt like doing some fluff and I really like this story and how it's coming along. Even though I do get only a few reviews and I don't mind.

**Bakura: **You do care, Gen. So don't say you don't. And you just want to get the fluff out of the way to-

**Lady Ai: **Shush! Only one person knows what's about to come. Don't worry folks it's just more fluff.

**Bakura: **/Rolls eyes/

**Lady Ai: **Just say the disclaimer and let me get the story done.

**Disclaimer: . . . . . . whatever.**

**Lady Ai: **Bakuuuraa-a...

**Bakura: **Alright fine! Damn it! **LADY AI DOESN'T OWN SHIT!**

**Lady Ai: **Ass.

_'You Said I Love You, I wish I Loved you too'_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter 4:_

_Hot Hints: part 2_

**Normal POV**

**Monday, Hint 2**

"Hey, guys! I have an idea for the next gift and what the card should say." Ryou whispered to the gang. They were in class and the gang always sat in the corner. Well, half the gang - Seto, Joey, Yami , Yugi and Ryou. Seto was still pissed about the pass days events, so that meant he was ignoring Ryou and had made Joey ignore him too. So, really, Ryou was just talking with Yami and Yugi. Yami was more than happy to listen, seeing as his friend poured fruit punch at his rival. Yugi wasn't all to happy about it though but he was nice enough to listen.

"So what do you have in mind, Ryou-chan?" Yami asked, drawing something on a sheet of paper. "The second hint would be chocolate." "Chocolate?" asked Yugi. "Yeah. Think about it, how many students does Bakura knowwith chocolate brown eyes?" Yami thought and counted. "One- you!". "Correct!Thing is, I don't know what towirte in the note.What do you guys think?"

Yami was still busy drawing but said that it was a good hint. Yugi thought about it being too much information. "Ryou, maybe we should save the eye color hint for later. I mean, think. The gang and the ex-girlfriends are the only ones who know his favorite chocolate but you're the only one with brown eyes." Ryou scruched his nose. "Your right, let's leave it at chocolates for now. And then just say that it's my favorite type of chocolate."

"I'M DONE!"

Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Seto looked at Yami, who was snickering and pointing to Kaiba. Kaiba glared at him but went back to his laptop. "What is it Yami?". Yami smiled at Yugi and picked up his drawing. "I'm finished with it! Isn't it cute?"

The picture was the gang at the park with their couples. Marik and Malik, top left corner, were torturing a squrrile(sp). Mai and Tea, in the center in far right side, were having a water fight thought they looked like stick figures with big ass hair aplashing in a lake. Yami and Yugi, in the center far left side, were sitting on a huge rock, cuddling. Seto and Joey, in the bottom center, were throwing hissy fits. Well actually there was two Joey and Seto figures, one throwing a hissy fit then an arrow pointing to them kissing. And right in the middle of the page was Ryou,blushing, holding flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates behind his back and smiling to an, also blushing, Bakura in front of him. Bakura was holding one white rose behind his back as well.

"Oh my gosh, Yami! That's has got to be the mostcutest thing I've ever seen!" Yugi said, hugging his Yami tightly around the waist. Yami gave the drawing to Joey so that he could see it. Joey bursted out laughing. Yami glared at him. "No, I'm not laughing cuz of your drawing skills. I'm laughing because that's what actually happens between Seto and I." Joey showed Seto the drawing.

"I do not throw hissy fits!" Seto said, pouting. He looked at Ryou. "Least not as big of a hissy fit as Ryou throws, anyway." "I'm sorry Seto-kun! How many times do I have to say it until you can forgive me?". Seto thought about it and Joey nudged him. Seto sighed. "Alright, Ryou. I forgive you. But yo have to clean my suit." Ryou smiled.

"Hey, can I look at the picture?" Ryou hadn't been able to see it. Yami grabbed the paper from Joey and Showed it to Ryou. He blushed at the sight of it. "That is quite adorable." Ryou smiled and placed the drawing in his folder.

_Dinner time at Ryou's_

Bakura was getting more and more agitated with Ryou's humming. Ryou was in the kitchen singing 'Nikki FM' by Hawthrone Hieghts and cooking some cookies. "What in Ra's name are you humming?". "A forgein song..." Ryou said in a sing song voice.

_Knock...knock...knock..._

. . . . "Aren't you gonna get that?". "I'm cooking! Do you want me to burn the house down?". "Maybe."

Bakura heard the agitated sigh Ryou gave out. "Fine, I'll get it." Bakura got up from the couch and opened the door. He saw the same guy from yesterday with a box in his hands. "Hello, Bakura-san. Looks like another gift from your admirer." Saku (the deliver man) handed the box over to Bakura and left after Bakura singed it.

"Oh, another gift?" Ryou asked, suddenly appearing next to Bakura. "Gah!" Bakura jumped as he saw his light next to him. Ryou smiled, taking the box from Bakura. "Let's open it." Ryou tried to open the box, but it was taped to hard. Bakura rolled his eyes. "You weakling, here let me open it." Ryou handed the box to Bakura again. Bakura tried opening it with his hands but got tired so he used his teeth. "There." He opened it and saw half a dozen Hershey's white chocolate with Oreo crumbs.

"Oh, chocolate. Can I have one?". "No, remember what happened last time you were sugar high?". "That was after I ate 10 strawberry pocky sticks!". "You still can't have any." Bakura took one and began unwrapping it. "Er, what does the note say?". "Note?" Bakura looked in the box and found a blue folded paper.

_Bakura-kun, These are my favorite type of chocolate and I know these are yours as well. 2nd hint - White chocolate. Much love S.A._

"What the hell kind of hint is that?". Ryou shrugged. Bakura re-read the note and noticed something. "How does he know about the first clue?" Bakura glanced at Ryou, whoms eyes were wide. "Er, uh. I know the guy and I told him that I gave you a clue." Ryou sweatdropped. "Well, my cookies are goning to get burned if I don't check on them." Ryou walked fast to the kitchen, Bakura had a raised eyebrow. "I wonder who it could 'he' could be."

**Tuesday, hint 3**

**Dinner again.**

_Bakura-kun, I hoped you liked the chocolates. Ryou tells me that you wouldn't let him have some. You should've. So here's my third hint: _

_'Let's go down now. Into the darkness, of your thoughts. Hurry up, we're waiting for, us to fall. Fall to pieces now. A broken mirror in your life. Silence in black and white, Falling forward as she walks towards the light. I know. I'm outside of your window, with my radio.'_

_That was a song lyric. The beginning to my favorite song, it's forgein so you might not understand it. Well, there it is, the third hint. Love, A.S._

Bakura stared at the song lyrics. He did understand it and he noticed that even if he reads it normally, it still has the rythm to it. The song was still there, and Bakura thought he had heard it before. He shurgged and decided to look through the internet for it.

**Wednesday, hint 4**

**A little after dinner.**

"Sorry, I'm a little late huh?". Bakura nodded as Saku gave him the tiny box. "Sign." Saku handed Bakura the clipboard and then left. Bakura sighed. "I'm getting tired of this." "Hey, Bakura! What did you do with all the sweets?". "...Why?". Ryou popped into the living room where Bakura was on the floor getting ready to open his box. "I want one candy. Just one!" Ryou whined. Bakura sighed. He opened the box after reading the note. The note didn't say much, just the hint then 'Love, S.A'.

"Hey, you wanted candy?". Bakura said with a smirk. Ryou looked at him, a bit confused. "Yeah.." Bakura then raised his hand, holding a pocky. "It's your favorite. Strawberry pocky. My admirer sent it to me as a hint." Ryou widened his eyes.

_'Did he figure it out? Was I that obvious?' _Ryou's heart was beating furiously.

"Hey, Ryou..." Bakura said turning to Ryou. "Y-yes?". "Why can't you tell me who this person is?". Ryou felt like his heart stopped. "B-because, that would be n-no fun." Ryou tried to smile but it came out crooked. "Damn it. I can't figure out who this guy is!" Ryou fell over, surprised. He let out a breath he didn't notice was holding. Bakura looked at Ryou, confused. "You okay?". Ryou got up quickly and nodded. "Yeah. Um, how about this? I'll tell your secret admirer to come out Saterday." "Friday." "Alright, Friday. I'll tell him to come over with his last hint." "His own hint?". "You'll see."

**Thrusday, hint 5**

**Wow! Saku came right after school.**

Bakura and Ryou were walking down the snowy streets to their house when they saw someone sitting on the front steps. "Hey..." Bakura said raising a hand. Ryou looked confused. Saku the delivery man smiled warmly and got up. "Good afternoon Bakura-san. I have another one for ya." Saku took a small case from his pocket. "Looks like a cd." Saku said handing Bakura the clipboard for the fifth time. "Bye!" Saku said and left.

Bakura and Ryou got in and Bakura placed the CD in the computer after he turned it on. The cd turned out to be a video (a DVD in other words). It was a picture slide but the pictures were close up pics of the admirer.

_'HOW THE HELL DID KAIBA GET THOES!' _Ryou thought as he walked away slowly. Bakura was staring blankly at the screen, still trying to figure out who his admirer was. _'Dumbass. He should've gotten the hint with the picture of one of the points of the Sennen Ring.' _Ryou smiled as he saw Bakura clicking around the computer trying to stop the video.

**Friday, the final hint**

**Ryou's POV**

"Hey Yami, Yugi!" I saw my friends eatting thier lunch under a tree. Yugi and Yami smiled and waved at me to come sit with them. "Hey guys. I've decided today's the day." Both my friends dropped their chopsticks. I glanced up at them and their mouths, filled with food, hung open and thier eyes widened. Yami was the first to speak. "A-are you sure?". "I already promised Baku. I promised him that he'd meet the secret admirer right after school."

Now I have butterflies in my stomach. I have this feeling in my throat. Now, I'm scared he'll reject me. What if he isn't really intrested in me at all? I'm so scared that he'll reject me that I closed my eyes before my tears come out and hold my head like I had a head ache.

"Yami, Yugi. What if he doesn't accept me?". I began to cry loudly. I felt arms around my shoulders. Yugi's voice rang in my ear. "Sh, sh. It's okay Ryou-chan. Don't cry. If...if he doesn't accept you, then you could always come to my house. Yami and I would take you in if anything happens. Okay?". I glanced up at Yami as he nodded. My nose is stuffy and I feel it runny. "Alright. I. . I- argh".

I covered my mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. Now, I have a real headache. "Ryou! Ryou, are you okay?" Why, yes. I'm doing just fine and dandy throwing up in a public bathroom. "Yeah, I'll be ok after I tell Bakura." Yugi opened the stall. Yami, Joey and Seto ran in as well. Seto and Joey glanced at each other then turned to me with a worried look on thier faces. "Ry, Bakura just ran out. We were having lunch with him, his cell rang and he left running somewhere."

Where could he have gone? "He did say that he'd be home when we get out of school." Seto said. I nod. Alright, he'll be home when I get out but where is he now?

_Skip to right after school._

"Alright guys! This is it! I'm going to tell him." The gang smiled at me. I gave them a reasurring smile. I've been worried all day. "Good Luck, Ry-ry!" Joey shouted and waved as I ran off. I take out the drawing Yami had made. This'll be my hint. I just hope he doesn't kick me out or worst, not talk to me.

Finally I reach my house. And I realize, I didn't bring my keys. "Hey, 'Kura! Open the door, I forgot my keys again!" I knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. I kicked it hard. "ALRIGHT!" I heard Bakura scream. I look down at Yami's drawing and blush. I heard the door open and glance up.

_Author's POV_

Ryou looked up from his drawing to see Bakura in only a pair of unbuttoned jeans. Ryou blushed harderbefore hearing someone inside. "Hey, 'Kury. Who is it?". Ryou tip-toed to look behind Bakura. His eyes widened in shocked. There standing, in a short black leather dress and high heeled boots blue hair flowing down to her shoulder and red eyes behind sunglasses, was Akina. "Oh, hi Ryou."

Ryou stood back on his heels, still shocked. Bakura raised an eyebrow, wondering why Ryou looked hurt as well as surprised. Bakura raised both his eyebrows as he saw Ryou's eyes tear up. Then he looked down at Ryou's left hand which held a paper. Ryou's hand turned into a fist.

Before Bakura could say anything, Ryou ran. Ryou also dropped the paper that was in his hand. Bakura walked up to it and picked it up from the floor. He opened it and another folded piece of paper came out. He read the one that he held in his hand before reading the one on the floor.

_Bakura-kun, Here's you last hint- Me, Ryou. I've had this feeling for you even when dating Kisit. I only dated her because you said I couldn't get any. And I guess I just wanted to prove you wrong. _

_I've tried to forget these feeling but I can't. You mean so much to me. I don't expect you to love me back, I just want you to accept it. I love you the most, It's impossible to find someone better than you. _

_You will never find another person who loves you more than I do. They don't exist. You are Mine and mine alone. Koi, your secret admirer - Ryou._

Bakura then studied the next paper, which was the drawing that Yami made only Ryou had tweaked it a bit. Above his character he wrote 'I love you, Bakura' and placed some hearts. Ryou even nicely colored in the pictures and tagged everyone's name. Bakura chuckled at the picture of Malik and Marik. Bakura folded both papers neatly and placed them in his pocket. He looked over to where Ryou had run off to.

"Hey, what the hell's up with spazz? He ran like a bat outta hell." Akina said, placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura looked back at Akina, who was now busy sucking on his neck. He gave in and dragged her back in side. _'I'm sorry, Ryou. But I love Akina'._

_Ryou's POV_

What the hell is she doing here? When did she come back? WHY did she come back, I thought she and Kisit were over us.

_BANG, Knock, BANG_

I can't control myself. I needed to hit something and Yugi's door was right there. I heard someone running down the stairs and suddenly the door opened swiftly. Yami looked at me shocked. "What the-" I cut him off by hugging him around his waist. "Yami, what happened? Who-oh." Yugi's figure stood behind Yami as I cried on his chest.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate and you can tell us everything." Yami said, grabbing hold of my shoulder pulling me away from him. With his thumbs he wiped my tears. He gave me a warm smile. He handed me to Yugi, who walked me to the couch. A few minutes later, Yami came in holding a tray with 3 mugs of hot chocolate and some Oreo's. "Now, Ryou. Care to tell us what happened?" Yami asked, sitting down next to Yugi and me.

"SHE CAME BACK! THAT WHORE CAME BACK!".

Yami and Yugi's eyes widened. Yami shook it off. "Who came back, Ryou?". I buried my face in my hands and started to cry again. "A-akina." "WHAT?" Yami shouted and got up. "Akina came back and she's fucking her way into Bakura's heart again."

It was silent except for my sobbing. "Ryou, you can sleep here as long as you like. Yami and I will go to your house tomorrow and get your things." Yugi patted my back. I looked up and wiped away some tears with my sleeve.

It was then that I notice my 'hint' was gone. "Oh. Dear. Lord. FUCK!" Yugi looked up at me. "I dropped my note to Bakura at my house! What if he saw it? I can't go to school tomorrow and face him now!". "It's okay Ryou. You don't have to go. I'll stay with you." Yami said. "But Yami-". "No, Yugi. Ryou is our friend, we can't just leave him here alone." Yugi chuckled. "You've been hanging around Tea lately, haven't you?". "Yes. Why? Jeolous?".

"You guys, not around me ok?" I asked giving them a smile. They're cute together and they really love each other which makes me wish that Bakura and I could be like that, then that depresses me. "Atleast until I get over him, ok? It shouldn't take to long seeing that it was just a crush." I lied. Yami and Yugi smiled. "Let's go Ryou. Let's make dinner." Yugi said tugging on my arm. I smiled sadly and nodded. I can get over Bakura right? But when would that be?

**Lady Ai: I hope you liked this story because it's obviously going to turn angsty. I'm not giving out details so just wait and be surprised. Oh! One more thing... read my other stories! n.n Review especially on 'Nightly Rounds'. That's a competition story, me and my friend, RinsDarkMagician, are wirting the same kinda story expect we're using different genres and different characters. She's using Banner and I'm using Chazz. Of course, expect shonen ai in my story cuz I'm a fangirl. Well, review please. **

**_Shiny shiny review button Na No Da! n.n_**


	5. Loveless Glares

**Lady Ai: Oh fudge! Now I have to start this crap all over again! I was just getting good in the story the first time but no! My mom had to go and get the guy to fix my ra damned computer! GRRRRRRR!**

**Eough of my my rambling screams. I'll just give you the ra damned disclaimer and get the stupid chapter over with! Gosh! So people.../goes off on people not knowing how to save before turning off the computer/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song.**

_'You Said I Love You, I wish I Loved you too'_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter five:_

_Loveless Glares_

_XxRyou's POVxX_

_Flashback_

_"Wh-who are you?" I asked. I thought I was looking at a mirror but when I saw the difference in hieght, eye color/shape and hair I knew it was someone standing in my room. He was a bit taller then me. His eyes, God I love thoes eyes. They were a beautiful red color and in a pointy manner. And his hair was as white as mine except it had a silvery tint to it while mine had a bluish one._

_He smirked. God, that was one sexy smirk. "I'm your Yami, baka."_

_End flashback_

I hit my head against the window. I watched as it was -still- raining. It's been raining for four days straight now. Four days it has been since the last time I saw Bakura. And Akina. Four days that I've skipped school. Four days. How could Bakura do this? Can Bakura really be -that- in love with that...baita? How could this have happened? How do you get over a person you love? Heh, better questions is -how- do you -know- you were ever in love with the person to begin with?

_'When you think about them alot. When you gaze at them even if it is a picture of them under your pillow. When you dream about them. When you would give anything, kill anyone, just to know how thier lips felts against yours. Thoes are some examples.'_

Ok, you answered the ladder. Now what about the former?

_'Silly Ryou-chan. You don't -ever- fall out of love. You could always push thoughts about them in the back of your mind and go out with someone else. But they will always be there at the end of your thoughts. It's like you can't escaped them.'_

...That wasn't very helpful for my situation.

_'I'm not here to be helpful. I'm here to tell you the truth.'_

Okay, thanks. Now you could leave me alone.

_'Look at you. You're so madly in love...you're actually going mad and talking with yourself.'_

I, once again, hit my head against the window. I wonder...what will happen if this glass breaks and I fall? No. I don't like to think about suicide. I think it's stupid and immature. I hear a small knock at my door. I turn around in time to see a small tri-colored hair boy pop his head in the door way. "Hello Yugi."

"Hey, Ryou. I just got out of school and I was hoping to tell you about what you missed today." I nodded and leant Yugi a seat. "So, what -did- I miss, hm?" I ask. Yugi smiled.

"Well, Tristain and Tea left early because Duke and Mai came to pick them up for a shopping spree, lucky guys. Malik and Marik were having a staring contest that ended up in a make out fest. The secruity had to break them up because it was getting to steamy. Leave it to them to start Pshcyo's Gone Wild 3!"

I chuckle remembering Pshyco's Gone Wild 2. Malik and Marik started to take off their shirts and made out on the teachers desk. The look on the teacher's face when she saw them! It was just to funny. "So, what else happened?". "Oh, yes! You won't believe me but Joey was having an eating contest-"

"That's not unbelieveable!" I giggled as he playfully punched me. " Silly, let me finish! Joey was having an eating contest with...Kaiba." "No!" "Yup! The lunch lady was nice enough to give us the left over cereal packages from that morning. So, can you just imagine what it is to see the great C.E.O of Kaiba Crop. having an eating contest with Joey Wheeler?"

"No, I cannot imagine." I said, shaking my head. "Good! Because I took pictures!" I gave out a laugh as Yugi took out his cellphone and showed me the pictures. "I'm glad to see you smiling again, Ryou-chan." Yugi said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Gasp! Is hikari-mine cheating on me?" Yugi and I looked at the door way to see a dramtic looking Yami, his arm on his forehead. Yugi giggled. "No, Yami-koi! It's not like that!" Yugi said dramitically. "No! Don't say another word! You break my heart hikari-mine!" Yami playfully fell over but gave Yugi time to catch him. I giggled. "You guys..."

"Hey look! The rain stopped! How about we all go to the mall to celebrate?" Yami said, picking up Yugi bridal style. I smiled, "Sure." For some reason, Yugi and Yami always cheered up my day. They got out while I took a shower and got changed.

Once I got out of the shower, I placed on my favorite CD and let the music flow out of the speakers. Soon, I heard the bass playing and the guitar and drums kicked in. I've taken a liking to this CD. It's one of Yugi's CD. The music is so beautiful.

_Let me wake up in your arms,_

_Hear you say it's not alright._

_Let me be self dead and gone._

_So far away from life._

_Close my eyes._

_Hold me tight_

_And Bury me deep inside, your heart._

_All I've ever wanted was you my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, is you, my love_

_Just you._

_Let me never see the sun._

_And never see your smile._

_Let us be so dead and so gone._

_So far away from life._

_Just close my eyes._

_Hold me tight,_

_And bury me deep inside your heart._

_All I've ever wanted was you my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, is you, my love_

_Just you._

_That's the way it's always been._

_My heart stops beating only for you, Baby._

_Only for your loving._

_All I ever wanted was you, my love._

_You...all I ever wanted is you, my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, you, my love._

_You're all I ever wanted, you, my love._

I danced and sang around the room as I placed on my clothes. I wore black ripped jeans and a black polo shirt with a broken heart patch over my heart. I got it last year from Bakura. But he's such an idiot, he got a girl polo shirt. Anyway, he said I need more black clothes. I agree, actually. Black made me feel good right now, and it looks great on me.

I stopped the CD and ran out. I caught Yami and Yugi kissing on the couch. I cleared my throat and Yugi quickly got off Yami. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. "I have to get out sometime, right?". They both smiled and we walked out the house.

Yugi tried to start a conversation. "You know, Ryou. You have a beautiful singing voice. Yami and I heard you." I blushed. "You guys really think so?". Yami smiled. "Maybe we should hit a kareoke(sp) bar later tonight." I blushed harder. "I barely sing in the shower, how do you expect me to sing infront of people?" Yami shrugged. "You should try. You have a magnificent voice. Better than short puff over here."

"That wasn't very nice!" Yugi yelled, kicking Yami's shin. That's got to hurt. Yami quickly bent down to rub his leg. Yugi giggled and gave Yami a kiss. Heh, short puff. I could go for a cream puff...

"Ok, you guys. There are rules. Both of you have to stick by me and no sweets. Or caffinee. Or sugar. Got that?" Yami said, wagging his finger at us. We ignored it and broke the first rule to go break the second one. "Hey! Did you hear me?" We heard Yami yell. "Run." Said Yugi. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Sweet Factory store.

Ten mintues later, Yugi and I are eatting our gummies and Yami was sitting with us, banging his head softly against the table. "Oh come on! We don't reck that much of a havoc when we are sugar high." Yami took out his cell phone and showed us a pictures from the last time we went sugar high. Yugi was throwing a tantrum on the floor of a goth store and I was yelling at the cashier lady. "Is that proof enough? Because I have more pictures." Yugi and I sweatdropped and saved the candy for later.

"Well, lookie here! Pup, it's your friends!" We turned around to see Kaiba smiling. Why the hell is everyone smiling today?

Joey came running when he saw me. "RYOU!". "Oh dear lord." I then fell to the floor as Joey held me in a death hug. "Seto-kun...Help! ...Help, me!" My arm reached up and grabbed air as I sturggled to get Joey off. I heard Kaiba chuckle and I felt that he pulled Joey off me. I drew in a deep breath. Until...

"OH! MY! GOSH! MALIK LOOK! IT'S RYOU!". "When will this-oof!" End? What the hell? Why is everyone suddenly intrested in tackling me to the floor. "HELP RA DAMN IT!" I yelled, atleast Malik's hug was a death grip. Seto, again, pulled someone off me. "Thank you Seto-kun."

We all decided to walk around the mall a bit more. Three in the afternoon soon became six in the evening. We were talking about things that happened in school and Joey and Seto's eating contest. We meet Mai and Tea on our way through the mall. Soon, everyone started to leave. So it was just Yami, Yugi and me.

We went to the local Kareoke(sp) bar and sat down in the closest booth to the stage. We ate our dinners there and listened to the good and very bad singers. Yami decided to sing 'The One' by Shakira (don't own) and Yugi sang 'Poprocks and Coke' by Greenday (also don't own). They both started to tell me to get up and sing. So that they could stop bugging me, I go up and sing.

One of the songs I felt in my heart was 'Wicked Game'.

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_XxXx _

No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
With you

_xXxX _

What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you

_XxXx _

No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna break your heart)  
With you

_xXxX _

The world was on fire, no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no

_XxXx _

Now I wanna fall in love  
(this world is always gonna brake your heart)  
Now I wanna fall in lust  
(this world is always gonna brake your heart)  
With you

I opened my eyes and let go of the micorphone. Silence was held until Yugi and Yami started to clap and soon, everyone was clapping and cheering. I was reciveing a standing ovation. People were whistling and throwing their arms in the air. I didn't think I was that good of a singer. I looked around the room and smiled but my smile dropped from my face when I saw him.

It was Bakura and Akina. Akina was clapping but Bakura sat there. I notice Yugi saw the look of horror in my eyes and he turned around to see what I was gaping at. Yugi's eyes widened and shook Yami's arm. Yami also turned around and he gasped, placing a hand over his mouth.

Bakura's eyes were locked with mine. I suddenly felt movement and I notice I was walking back down to my table. Yugi turned to look at me so did Yami. "Ryou..." Yugi was probably left speechless, as was I. I gulped. "W-we should go home." Yami nodded. Yugi hugged me and all three of us walked out. But we had a small obstacule to overcome before we left.

Akina.

She stood in the doorway, smirking. She wore tight red pants, with the legs of the pants tucked into her boots, and she had on a top that didn't leave much to the imagination except probably 'how could I get that off'. I rolled my eyes, when is she going to stop being such a slut?

Really how can Bakura fall for this? Maybe I should dress the same way to see if I get his attention. That was stupid. I would rather Bakura like me like I am instead of me having to change for him. I'm beginning to creep myself out.

"Hello, Ryou. Why haven't you been going home?". "I don't need to be home right now." I'm trying to be polite until she deserves it. You don't know how hard it is to try and stop yourself from slapping that stupid smirk off her face. Actually, I want to scratch her face and make blood ooze from the cuts and then I'd laugh at her. Then I'd spit on her and pour bleach on her face.

_'Ryou...you're scaring the readers.'_

Right. Ahem. Now what was this slut saying again?

"I know who that was for." "Oh really? Don't you feel smart, huh?". She raised her eyebrow. "Look, I read that note you gave Bakura. He was hiding it form me but you know I have my ways." "Yeah, I certainly know. Your way is to fuck the truth out of someone...or fuck your way into something." I whispered the last part. "I'm going to tell you this once: Bakura picked me, not you. You think he's yours when he's actually mine. I have him twirled around my finger and I can do anything and get away with it. You better leave my boyfriend alone. He. Doesn't. Love. You."

That's it. I can't take her voice anymore. I can't stand her anymore. My patiences snapped along with my sanity.

I saw her fall back. She looked up at me, shocked and holding her cheek. I turned around to see Yami and Yugi shocked as well. I looked back and glared at her until I saw Bakura coming this way. Oh god. I have to get out.

I push Yami a bit to get out and I manage to run to thier house where I was staying until I could get over Bakura.

I ran to my bedroom (the guest room) and started to rip paper. I had to, that was what I do whenever I was mad. Rip paper. But that didn't satisfy me this time. I go into the bathroom and punch the mirror. I grab one of the shattered pieces of the mirror from the air and started to slit my arm. Not the wrist but the arm. I began to cry for the first time in four days. And again, the rain began to pour as if the world were crying for me.

I walk, dizzy, to my bed and flop on it. I took deep breaths and soon I was calmed. I dropped the peice of mirror.

Oh lord, what the hell did I do? Why did I do such an immature and stupid thing as to cut?

_'I forgot to mention that when you love someone, you do the most stupidest and immature things you can think of. Sorry for not telling you sooner.'_

LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID VOICE!

_'See, that was stupid AND immature. I mean, who screams at their voices?'_

I raised up my arm to see the damage. Not bad, but not good. /Sigh/

"Damn it Bakura. What have you done to me?"

* * *

**Lady Ai: AND THE ANGST CONTINUES/Raises index finger in the air to make her point/ What -has- Bakura done to poor Ryou? And what will Ryou do next time? Well, review and find out of course! Ciao until next time my darlings n.n**

**P.s. I'm sorry for the stupid spacing, FF did that. Not I.**_  
_


	6. Beautifully Morose

**Lady Ai: Hello my dear readers and reviewers. I'm back with more angst. **

**Yami Ai: Let the angst pour out like the blood from your cuts!**

**Lady Ai: O.o Um Yami has been into this angsty mood for some time now, as am I. I'm not gonna go all personal but the reason why I'm angsty is because I keep thinking about this one guy. TT Why is it hard to put him in the back of my mind?**

**Yami Ai: I thought you weren't gonna get all personal.**

**Lady Ai: I can go as personal as I want, jerk-off. You don't have to deal with the fact that the person you lo- have a crush on doesn't like you back! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!**

**Yami Ai: O.O /sweatdrop/**

**Lady Ai/Inhale...Exhale/ Anyway, I feel like Ryou (thank god that I haven't cut myself though). When I'm sad or hurt, I laugh about it. I really do think it's stupid to be stressed about someone when it's unnecessary. So, Ryou is gonna be like me in a way (and since I'm a girl, he'll have mood swings as well!)**

**Yami Ai: Yay! Mood Swings! (That was sarcasim if you couldn't tell)**

**Disclaimer: Hey Yami Ai, guess what! (Yami Ai: What?) I don't own anything (Yami Ai: Psh, I already knew that!)**

_This means flashback 'Thoughts' Xx This means change of POV xX **This means skips time/scene **_/Yugi's mind link/Yami's Mindlink/

**Lady Ai: As my Yami has stated earlier...**

**Let the angst pour out like the beautiful dark red blood from your cuts.**

_'You Said I Love You, I wish I Loved you too'_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter Six:_

_Beautifully Morose_

_Xx Author POV xX_

"Hey, Yami. Would you check up on Ryou for me?" Yugi said. Both of the tri-colored hair boys were worried about their white haired friend. They had arrived not that long after Ryou had. Yami nodded and rushed up the stairs while Yugi went to the kitchen.

Yami was about to knock on the door when he heard a gently sad voice through the door.

"Damn it, Bakura. What have you done?"

Yami opened the door and his eyes widened from the sight. Ryou was lying on the bed, his arm raised. A small drop of blood fell on Ryou's snow white hair. Ryou got up, abrutly, and rushed toward the door. He tried closing it in Yami's face but Yami grabbed the door to push it open. They started to have a tug of war with the door but the door didn't close.

"What's wrong, Ryou? Why don't you let me in?" Yami said.

"Because I don't want anyone to see me in this state." Ryou pushed the door harder.

"You have to understand," Yami grunted, putting his weight into opening the door, "Yugi and I, we just want to help you!"

Ryou started to hiccup through his sobs. "I don't need help! I need...I NEED B-BAKURA!" Ryou finally gave up on the door. He fell back sitting on the floor. He ignored the pain that hit his bottom and he held his head in his hands. Yami almost fell on his face when the door suddenly opened.

Yami starightned himself up and kneeled down next to Ryou. _'I better not let Yugi see this.' _Yami thought. He kicked the door closed and turned back to face Ryou.

Yami saw that Ryou's shoulders were shaking terribly. He placed both of his hands on thoes shoulders to calm him down. Ryou collapsed on Yami. He hugged Yami's waist and cried on his shoulder. Yami was a bit shocked but shrugged it off and hugged Ryou back.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Yami asked, remembering the blood that dripped from Ryou's arm. Ryou sat up, pulling away from Yami, and started to wipe away some tears. "I don't know. It's stupid and I don't know why I did this again!"

"Again?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Last time I did this was when...I-I saw Akina cheating on Bakura. She told me, she threatened me, that if I told Bakura what had happened that day, she would personally see to it that Bakura never talked to me again and that she'd tell Kisit that **I** was the one cheating."

Ryou started to breath in and out deeply. "I hate that women. How dare she treat Bakura like that? Why would she even consider coming back?"

"There, there. Ryou-chan, everything going to be fine. A girl like her will always get what she wants...but it'll not last forever. Bakura is going to find out all his feelings. They'll not be dating for long I can asure you, but...as for returning your feelings..." Yami trailed off as he saw Ryou nodded in understanding.

"Promise you won't do something like this again?" Yami said, grabbing a hold of Ryou's shoulder again. Ryou smiled and nodded. "I promise." Yami smiled back at Ryou. He got up to leave but then felt a hand grab his wirst. "Please don't tell anyone ok? That I cut myself, ok?" Yami sighed but nodded. Ryou let go of his grip and Yami walked out.

The first thing he saw was a hyper active Yugi infront of him. "How is he?" "He's doing just fine, go to sleep. And what did I tell you about eating sugar before bedtime?".

"Ano, don't eat sugar before bedtime. Or don't eat sugar ever for that matter."

"And what did you do?"

"Ano...heh, eat sugar?"

"Correct Hikari-mine. Now off to bed with you, I'll be there in a moment." Yugi nodded and went off into the bedroom.

_**In Ryou's bedroom**_

Ryou had cleaned up the shattered pieces of mirror from the bathroom floor and wrapped a cloth around his bleeding arm. Ryou decided to get some sleep, it had been a long day and seeing Bakura again made it worse...yet better. Ryou set his head down on his pillow, getting comfortable. His hand travled under his pillow and took out a picture. The picture was Bakura sitting on a bench in the park, a sakura tree behind him. He was sitting with one legged crossed over the other and his arms were resting on the back rest of the bench. Bakura was looking off into the sky, not noticing that Ryou was about to take a picture.

_Flashback_

_Bakura was thinking over things..._

_'Why the hell did I let hikari bring me here? I hate today. Of all days he wants to go to the park, he chooses my brithday.'_

_It was the Yami's birthday, and for some reason he disliked it. Maybe it was the fact that no one celebrated it. Well, it wasn't really their fault, he's never told anyone._

_Bakura was lost in thought when he heard a snap. He quickly turned his head infront of him and saw Ryou kneeling on the floor, a camra in hand. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bakura asked._

_"I've realized, we've never taken pictures since we met. I always like to make memories with my friends."_

_"Hm, whatever." Mumbled Bakura. Ryou smiled and took two more pictures; one of himself and another one with the two teens together on the bench._

_End flashback_

Ryou sighed, kissed the picture and placed it back under the pillow. He started to think about more times with Bakura. First time going to the movies, Bakura choked on popcorn and cursed the popcorn to hell in the middle of the movie. Ryou also had to teach Bakura to ride a bike, which lead to Ryou running to a pharmacy store to get another first aid kit. Ryou had started to have an infatuation with Bakura until that fateful day that Akina showed up.

_Flashback_

_Ryou cheerfully opened the door and closed it behind him. "Bakura-kun! I'm home! I was thinking of watching a movie tonight. Bakura?" Ryou walked into the living room and noticed an empty couch. He went into the kitchen and there was no sign of Bakura. Ryou rushed up the stairs and into Bakura's bedroom._

_"Eek! Sorry!"_

_Ryou quickly closed the door and ran to the bathroom to rinse out his eyes. _

_'Oh my gosh! I didn't know Bakura could bend that way! And who was the chick?'_

_Ryou dried his face and stared at the mirror. He laughed for a bit but stopped abrubtly. He felt like someone pitched his heart. Ryou felt his eyes get all sting-y._

_End Flashback_

Ryou weeped the whole night, falling asleep with two tear stained cheeks.

_**The next day, school.**_

Yami and Yugi were eating some eggs and toast in the kitchen when a humming Ryou came twirling in. "Ano..." Yami said, a raised eyebrow. Yugi smiled. "Good morning Ryou-chan! I see you're feeling better than how I saw you last night." Yami nodded in agreement.

Ryou stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around and glared at his friends. "Don't you dare mention the other night. Ever." He hissed. Yami and Yugi looked scared as they saw the glare on Ryou's face turn into a smile. Ryou started to hum again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yugi asked when he saw Ryou grab his book bag and was heading toward the door. Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment. "Iie, I'll have a snack later." Ryou smiled. "Do you want me to wait for you guys?". "No, go ahead Ryou-chan." Yami said taking a sip of coffee. Yugi and Yami both looked at their friend as he walked out the door, humming.

_**At Bakura's place...**_

Bakura abrubtly got up and slammed the alarm clock against the wall. Bakura had a head ache, he doesn't want anyone in his way. But he almost never got what he wanted...

"Hmmm, good morning, Sexy Baku-koi."

Bakura growled at Akina. "I'm not in the mood."

"But you are always in the mood." Akina started to caress Bakura's bare chest.

"Not this morning. Go hump the chair or something, just leave me alone." Bakura smacked her hand away and locked himself in the bathroom. Akina glared at the bathroom door. She dressed up in her normal slut outfit, brushed her blue hair and placed on her contacts that made her red eyes even redder (somehow).

_**At school with Ryou and Co.**_

"DANCE DANCE! We're falling apart to half time! DANCE DANCE! These are the lives you love to lead-"

"Mutt, stop. Singing."

Joey was leaning by Seto's locker while Ryou was walking toward them (his locker was next to Seto's). Ryou smiled as he saw his friends quarrel. "Good morning, guys!"

"Ryou! You've been skipping alot."

"You're one to talk, Joey!" Ryou said smiling and jabbing his index finger in Joey's chest. Joey, being ticklish, giggled. Ryou turned to open his locker when he saw multi-colored spikes below him. Seto chuckled as he saw a startled Ryou cling to Joey. "Eek!"

Yugi smiled as Yami walked up behind Joey and Ryou. Yami tapped Joey's and Ryou's shoulder. They both turned their heads slowly.

"Boo."

"EEEEK!"

Seto raised an eyebrow as two teens screamed and fell to the floor. Yugi giggled and Yami grabbed Yugi's waist, stealing a kiss. Ryou and Joey got up. "Well, I'm glad everyone has not been completly affected by my absence." Ryou said, taking his books out of the locker.

"Not affected? How can you say that!"

Ryou turned and smiled to see his other friends; Malik, Marik, Tea and Tristain. "Hey, guys." Ryou said. Tea gave Ryou a huge hug. "FRIEND!"

"Oh dear kami."

"Hehe, don't worry Ryou-chan! Mai got me into therapy and they gave me some medicine to control my friend rants!" Everyone sighed in relief. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" mused Seto. Tea rolled her eyes and said good bye to everyone before going to her locker. Tristain also had to leave seeing that he had a teacher conference that morning.

Malik and Marik hugged Ryou before leaving. "We've all missed you!" Marik yelled, his arms in the air. Everyone nodded, even Seto.

"Marik is correct. Why haven't you been seen lately?"

Ryou's eyes widened. He turned around when Yami and Yugi parted to reveal someone with white-silvery hair behind them.

"B-Bakura."

"Answer my question, Ryou."

Ryou felt like throwing up. He turned pale and everyone noticed. Seto stepped forward. "Leave Ryou alone. I know you've done enough." Bakura glared at the blue-eyed teen before sighing, turning and leaving.

Everyone adjusted their gaze from Bakura to Ryou. Ryou gulped. He strongfully held down his tears. The bell rang and Ryou pushed his way across the crowded hall of students. Hey, if he wouldn't cry, then he had to do something to show his emotions and that meant snapping at anyone who pissed him off even for the tinest bit. A cheerleader wouldn't get out of the way and she was giggling madly. Ryou glared at her and pushed her to the floor. She started to cry. "Next time, get out of the way." Ryou hissed.

_Xx Yugi's POV xX_

/Yami...I'm worried/

/Why so hikari-mine/

/Ryou.../

/What about him? You must tell me if you notice anything wrong with him./

/Remember this morning, he didn't eat breakfast/

/But he said he'd eat a snack/

/He didn't even eat lunch today. I doubt he'll eat dinner tonight/

/I'll have a talk with him later. For now, calm down my koi/

Yami smiled at me and grabbed my hand underneath the table in class. I smile back at him and turn my gaze to Ryou. He's taking notes every now and then but he keeps turning his attention to a certain other white haired teen. Bakura was also taking notes. I tug on Yami's arm and point at Bakura and what he's doing. His eyes widened but then smirked.

"That baka. I knew he didn't really like Akina." Yami whispered. We saw Bakura doing the same as Ryou was doing. Take notes, look at the other before they notice, then go back to their papers. "They really like each other, Yami. But Bakura has to be the idiot and go out with the slut. Why?"

Yami shrugged. "Many reasons I guess. To make Ryou jeolous, I doubt it. My guess is that he's just lost in puberty, hehe." "Kami, that sounded wrong." Yami smiled and held my hand tighter. He's not gonna get any tonight...

/Aww/

/Baka/

_Xx Ryou's POV xX_

The bell rang. I let all my friends go ahead of me as I stay in the classroom.

"Bye Ryou! See ya at home!" Yugi yelled walking out hand in hand with Yami. I sigh and back up my things. Just then someone slammed a paper on my desk. I look up, Bakura.

"Take this back, I don't need it." I look back down at it and notice it's the drawing and the note I gave him. I grab it and ball it up. "Whatever." He glared at me as I walked out. As soon as I got out, I ran to the bathroom and opened a stall. I hung over a toliet as I felt like throwing up. I didn't though, I ended up coughing furiously.

I got out and drank water from the water fountain. Before I left the school, I saw them. You can imagine what they were doing, it could be nothing compared to what I've seen them do.

Again, I wish I was able to crash her head into a wall and then Bakura and I would drink some Bloody Akina that night (A/N: Oh god! Bad Joke!)

_**At the airport.**_

A girl with long red hair in a bright pink dress was anxiously hoping around her boyfriend and her boyfriend's friend.

"Kisit, calm down, hun."

"I can't Eric! I'm so excited! I want to see all myold friends! And to see my special sister-hn?" Eric placed a finger over his mouth then pointed to his friend with long black hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a dark gray band shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry Chris."

Chris smiled. "It's ok Kisit-chan. 'Chan', right?" Kisit nodded and smiled at her american friend. He chuckled and petted her hair. "Let's go find your friends." Her eyes brightened and she kept jumping up and down. Eric grabbed her waist as they walked out, luggage in hand.

* * *

**Lady Ai: DUN DUN DUN! I really wasn't expecting thoes three until the end of next chapter, wow. Anyway, you guys know the drill**

_**Xx Review button Na No Da! xX**_


	7. Meeting Old and New Friends

**Lady Ai: Ohayo!**

**Yami Ai: You smart ass, dont say good morning in the middle of the EVENING!**

**Lady Ai: Eh /Shrug/ Anyway, I just love how all of you called Akina a whore and such. I base her on a real life person!**

**Yami Ai: Oh yeah, that chick with long black hair, dark skin tone, breakouts on her face and thinks she's the prettiest thing?**

**Lady Ai: Yup, thats the one. I can't stand her/Thanks god that that girl has no computer/ Caro would kill me if she found out I talk like that about her.**

**Yami Ai: Oh thats right. She's also your prep/rocker friend /sweatdrop/**

**Lady Ai: Sadly yes. What pisses me off though is that she claims that the mom of my crush came up to her one day and told her that my crush would be lucky to have a girlfriend like Caro. Where does she get off telling me such B.S.**

**Yami Ai: It's ok, hun. Your crush likes you, you know that! (Mumbles: Thing is he doesn't want a relationship right now)...**

**Lady Ai: Let's get on with the story /sigh/**

**Disclaimer: ...And since when have I owned anything invovled in my story? Huh? Tell me, WHEN?**

_'You Said I Love You, I wish I Loved you too'_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter Seven:_

_Meeting Some Old and New Friends_

_Xx Author POV xX_

Ryou and his friends; Joey, Seto, Yami and Yugi, were at the gangs favorite spot The Hot Spot coffee shop. They were talking about school and random things.

"Hey, you guys remember that news from the other night?" Yami said sipping his soda.

"Oh yeah that PMS thing. That was hilarious!" Joey cracked up. "What did it stand for again?" Yugi asked grinning. "**P**eppermint **M**issile **S**ystem! The best weapon used in the army!" Joey craked up even more. Seto sat there drinking his coffee and typing in his laptop, thinking...

_'Why the hell did I let Mokuba decided my next invention?'_

Ryou shook his head. He took a sip from his strawberry Fanta. Seto raised an eyebrow and, desprate to change the topic, asked Ryou what's wrong. Ryou looked up at Seto, startled. "Oh, um, It's...it's the same as always."

Without a moment the gang sang in unision. "Bakura." Ryou nodded. "He... he returned the last hint. You know, the drawing that Yami made?" They all nodded. "Well, he gave it back to me and I was so pissed that I balled it up and it is now on my bed, crumpled. I'm sorry Yami."

"It's okay, Ryou-chan. I understand." Ryou smiled and drank more of his Fanta. "Hey, Ryou. Aren't you going to eat?" Joey asked. Yugi and Yami quickly glanced at Ryou right when he had shook his head no. "Iie, I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat dinner later." Yugi and his otherself sighed.

/Yami... He's not eating again! What should we do, it's been three days already/

/Calm down, aibou. I don't know how we're going to get Ryou to eat, but we will/

Suddenly the coffee shop's doors burst open and the bell above the door rung. The gang turned around to see a petite girl with a sun hat on and a light green shirt and jean shorts, she also wore green flip flops. Her skin was pale and delicate. She looked up and two gasps were heard.

One from her,

And one from Ryou.

"RYOU-CHAN! HOW ARE YOU MY DEAR FRIEND!" The sun hat flew off when the girl ran toward Ryou to hug him, long red hair flowing behind her.

"Kisit...what...when?" Ryou was a bit surprised by her hug. He placed a hand on her head. The gang stared at the scene. "When did you get here, Kisit?"

Kisit stood up and smiled brightly. "I got here just yesterday. I brought some friends along with me." Just as she said this, Eric and Chris came in. Kisit spread out her arms and pretended to soar toward Eric. Eric smiled and hugged Kisit.

"I hope you don't mind Ryou. I brought my boyfriend, Eric, and his friend, Chris." Ryou looked over the guy that 'stole' Kisit away.

_'Not bad. He's actually pretty cute.' _Ryou smiled. "Don't worry, Kisit. I've moved on." Kisit grinned bigger, she was happy that Ryou was happy. "So, you're Ryou, huh? Kisit has a good eye for pretty looking guys, right?" Eric chuckled. Ryou blushed and nodded. Kisit giggled. "Ryou! Don't be crushin' on my boyfriend now. Hey, how are things with Bakura? You guys hooked up yet or what?"

Ryou almost spit out his Fanta. "Wh-what! W-who told you?"

"Akina had sent me an email. In her words... 'Your effing ex has a crush on my ex!'. I figured she just wanted to notify me that you had moved on. But, Ryou? You had a crush on Bakura even while dating me, right?" Ryou shamfully nodded. "Um, Eric, Chris. Go buy something to eat, I must talk to Ryou alone." Th boys shrugged and walked off.

Kisit turned to look at everyone. "Hello all! How's the relationship? Holding strong I hope!" Every nodded. She turned to Ryou, a frown on her face. Ryou was taken aback. He has never seen Kisit not smiling. "Ryou-chan. Akina...Where is she?"

"You didn't know? She's at my house. Well, Bakura's house for now." Kisit looked at him confused. Ryou sighed. "I couldn't take see them together. It messed me up badly. Akina came to live with Bakura and I couldn't stand it."

"Akina and Bakura are together?"

Ryou looked surprised. Usually, Akina told everything to Kisit and Kisit was always the first one to know about Akina. "Yes, Why?"

"She didn't tell me the reason why she left and Chris told me that they hadn't gone in a fight. So, he doesn't know why she left either. They were together." Ryou took a moment to let all the information sink in. Soon, Ryou glared at the ground and clenched his fist. "That slut knew I liked Bakura. That I love him and she can't, -won't- let anyone fall for me. I don't know what the hell she's thinking with that microscopic brain of hers but it isn't gonna work. Bakura shall be mine."

"Make him jealous." The group looked up to see Chris. "That bitch should get her own homemade cookies stuffed in her mouth" (1). "What do you propose Ryou should do?" Yami asked, smirking. He knew what Chris was thinking but asked him for Ryou's sake.

"I'm glad you asked..."

"The name's Yami, and I like the way you think."

"Well, thank you! Anyway, Ryou this is what I think you should do." Chris bent down and grabbed Ryou's chin and kissed him. Ryou's eye almost popped out of his head, they were so wide in shock. He blushed. "I'm not doing this for you, just so you know. Making someone envious is the best way to get someone. Especially if they're people as posessive as Akina and Bakura." Chris placed his hands in his black jean pockets.

Kisit smiled. "I didn't know you swung that way Chris!"

"There's alot you don't know bout me, hun."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Chris thought. "Oh! You don't know what Eric and I did last summer!" Eric gasped and smacked the back of Chris's head. "Don't tell them about that!" Kisit giggled. "I think I got the point." Eric groaned and covered his face. Chris laughed. "That was the noise he kept making!" Chris, Joey and Yami broke out in laughter. Seto held back a chuckle and Yugi sweatdropped.

"So, that's the plan. Let plan 'Make A and B green' begin!" Joey shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Ryou and Chris smiled at each other. "Can I be the Seme?" asked Ryou. Chris looked at Ryou up and down. "Um, Naw. You are more of the uke type." Chris petted Ryou's hair.

"You guys, do that when A and B are around."

"But, it'll work better if we start now. Ryou, you wanna go and practice?" Chris winked as Ryou blushed. Suddenly the door opened again and at the same moment, Chris grabbed Ryou and gave him one hell of a kiss. This kiss was so mind blowing that Ryou moaned the second their mouths touched. Chris pushed Ryou against the table. Joey, Seto, Yami and Yugi moved their cup out of the way as they saw Ryou being laid across the table top. Ryou placed his hands in Chris's long black hair and touched Chris's peirced ear. Chris bit Ryou's bottom lip making Ryou moan a little. Ryou pulled up his legs and placed them around Chris. Even though all this was happening, just a few things came to mind

Kiss.

Love.

And Bakura.

Yes, Ryou would only imagine that it was Bakura who was giving him this kiss and not Chris. Something interrupted his thoughts and the kiss.

"GET THE FUCK OFF RYOU, YOU FUCKING DICK!" Chris looked up as did Ryou. Chris raised up his eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?" Ryou gasped as one word rolled on his tongue and escaped his lips.

_"Bakura."

* * *

_

**Lady Ai: Yes, short I know! DON'T HURT ME, I'M SORRY! OH MY GOSH, I'M SORRY FOR SHOUTING/Brakes a flower pot/ OH! OH I'M SORRY SORRY!**

**Yami Ai: ... ... ... You can stop pretending to be Ritsu from Fruits Basket... you are the year of the sheep not the monkey.**

**Lady Ai: But... Hiro can be such a brat!**

**Yami Ai: You can't ignore the fact that you do act like him. Get on people's nerves, get them pissed. And like Hiro, you only care for one person, the one you love!**

**Lady Ai /blush/ Sh-shut up! Anyway, readers, I'm again sorry for the short chappie but my friends are buggin the heck outta me. And since valentine's day is coming up, I'm getting e bit pissed. Yeah, I have guys who like me but they all know that I love Chris and I'm gonna be depressed for spending that day without my love. Hm, maybe I should invite him to the movies the weekend before V-day. Yeah, that'll work. **

**Oh, sorry for getting off topic. I want to thank for giving me the idea of Chris and Ryou getting together. That was a pretty hot scene don't you agree? n.n **

(1) It's like saying 'She needs a taste of her own medicine

_Xx SHINY SHINY REVIEW BUTTON NA NO DA xX_


	8. The great idea

**Lady Ai: Again, thanks to all my reviewers. You guys make the world round**

**Yami Ai: Not so talkative today?**

**Lady Ai: You try waking up at 4 pm on a rainy day after having a wonderful dream and smiling and feeling talkative.**

**Yami Ai: Oh? Was that dream about me?**

**LadY Ai: You know who it's about, idiot.**

**Yami Ai: Oh...him. /Jeolous look/ What was it about anyway?**

**Lady Ai: I don't think the readers want to read about my dream, so I'll get on with the story. I'm planning on making this long, sorry if it doesn't turn out that way.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...you know I don't own right?**

_'You Said I Love You, I wish I Loved you too'_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter Eight:_

_The Great Idea_

_Xx Ryou's POV xX_

I don't think it's ever healty to piss Bakura off.

Good thing we're in public though.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HIKARI!"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"YES, I DO. BUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU ARE TOUCHING MY LIGHT! NO ONE TOUCHES MY LIGHT UNLESS THEY'RE HIS FRIENDS!"

"DAMN IT BAKURA! ENOUGH!" I yelled. The rest of the resturant sorta vanished so it's only Chris, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto and me in there. Actually, where is the self-centered bitch?

Bakura hmphed and then walk off to buy whatever he was getting and walked out without a word and only a glare at Chris. As soon as the door shut, Chris broke out laughing. Soon, Joey, Yami and Yugi began to laugh as well. Seto smiled and shook his head.

"Well, Ryou, buddy, we managed to make Bakura jeolous. I can surely do the rest by myself." Chris smiled.

"He didn't even say hi to me." Kisit piped. Holy crap, I forgot she and her boyfriend were here. "Don't mind him then, Kisit." There was a bit of silence.

"Well, we should be heading home. It's been a rough day, right Ryou?" I nod at Yugi. We all got up to leave. "It was good to see you again, Kisit. And it's nice to know that she's in good hands. Take care of her, Eric." Eric held up his thumb. "Don't worry, man. I will." He gave Kisit a kiss and they both smiled. They look good together and I know that Eric really does care for her more than I did.

Once Yugi, Yami and I get home, I rush up the stairs. "I'mma go take a bath and finish my homework."

I stop in mid-step when I saw them exchange looks. "What?"

"Ryou...why don't you help me make a snack? It's your favorite, Cream puffs." Cream puffs sounds like a good temptation but I'm just not hungry. "That's ok Yugi. I'm not all that hungry."

"Why haven't you been eating?" Yami asked bluntly. Yugi looked at Yami and walked off to the kitchen, like he didn't want to get in the middle. "I don't know why, Yami. Not to worry though. I assure you, I'm in healthy conditio-"

"You can quit the B.S. and tell me why you haven't been eating properly."

I don't know how to respond to that. Sure Yami is strong and tough but...I didn't think he could talk to me that way. The only one I know that curses at me or around me is either Joey, Seto or Bakura. Akina if Bakura isn't around.

"Please don't tell me you aren't eating because it has something to do with Bakura." I flinched. I guess it might have something to do with that. It's not that I think I'm fat, because I know I'm not. It's just that I hate to vomit and I just know that if I eat something, I'll throw up.

But I didn't bother telling anything to Yami. I just look down and walk up to my room.

After finishing taking a shower, I change into some white sweatpants and a plain white sleeveless top. I look at my night table and see a razor. It's as if God had placed it there just for me. It shines as the moon hits it perfectly and I understand why Malik loves shiny things now. I carefully take it in my hand and hold it by my shoulder and begin to gently slide it down and across my shoulder. The blood decorates my shirt and I take my finer and wipe off some blood. The first thing that comes to mind as I look at my blood covered finger is to suck the blood off.

_Knock knock... knock knock_

"Um, er. Ryou? I thought maybe all three of us can play a round of 'Sorry'. Do you feel up to it?" I smile as I can imagine Yugi's sweet face right next to my door. "I'm busy right now Yugi. I'm 'sorry'. Heh." I heard Yugi sigh and walk off.

What am I suppose to do? Yami knows I cut myself, Yugi's starting to worry, they're both worried that I haven't eaten anything in days. My ex and her boyfriend is back. Akina is being a bitch though nothing's new there. And Bakura...

Kami, how I miss him so much. When I close my eyes the first thing I see is him. His long white hair, his dark red eyes. Red eyes that look right through me, as if reading all my thoughts and all my emotions. How can I stand to even look at him after knowing that he knows how I feel about him? What the hell do I do?

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

_Kno-_

_Bang!_

"What is it, Yami?" I know it's him. Yugi would never knock that hard.

"What're you doing in there? You're not..."

Oh dear god. If Yami finds out that I broke his promise, that I cut myself again after saying I wouldn't do something so stupid. I have to get out of here. But where? Obviously the first person that comes to mind is Bakura but that's a definte no. I don't like the idea of staying with Malik and Marik. Tristain and Duke...er, they aren't that bad but they'd ask question no doubt.

I know who!

I pack a few things, my cd player, my clothes, toothbrush, and some snacks that I've saved. I open the window of the two story building and jump out.

That was the stupidiest thing I've ever done!

The cuts from my shoulder are getting dried up. I brush off some dirt from my white sweatpants and I start to run to the only person that I know won't ask any question. Well, he will ask just not when I'm like this.

I quickly run through the city, people staring at me. Why are they staring at me? They probably think I'm a run away, what with the bag and blood on my shoulder. I shrug them off and glare at anyone who looks at me weird.

I've gotten to my destination and surprisingly the secruites open the gates for me. I run up to the door but before I could knock it opens and Seto is standing there.

"Seto, do you think I could stay here for a while?"

His eyebrow went up questioningly but he let me in. Joey and Mokuba were watching tv, but turned around when they heard me. "'Ey, buddy. What's up?" I smiled knowing it confuses people. "Nothing big really. Just my life." I chuckle at Joey's expression of stupidity.

"Come Ryou. I'll show you to the guest room."

"He's stayin' here?" asked Joey. Seto nodded and took my bag. He placed a hand on my back and we walked to the room. I can feel Joey glaring at my back. I guess the fact that I had a crush on his boyfriend last year hadn't worn off on him. Joey knows that I love Bakura now so why is he thinking I might steal his boyfriend? I'm not that evil.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? What happened at Yugi's house?"

We were in the bed room. Everything was red, the carpet, the bed spread, the curtains. I look at Seto next to me and his blue eyes I can see that he is worried slightly.

"Yami knows that I cut, I promised I wouldn't do it again but tonight I did it and I don't want Yami to know I broke his promise." I feel comfortable telling Seto this because he already knew that I cut myself. He already knew from this one time in school, Bakura had made fun of me and it hurt greatly. Seto saw me run out and found me in the bathroom cutting. That's when I got a crush on him but I knew Joey liked him so I back off a bit.

Back to the matter at hand. Seto had taken out a first aid kit and wrapped up my shoulder. "You better take a good night sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning and all three of us will head to school." I nodded sadly, I didn't want to go to school when I feel like crap.

"And Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need to do all these things just because of Bakura. He's being an asshole and going out with Akina because she's an easy fuck. We all know that Bakura likes you, he's just being an ass about it like I had with Joey. So Ryou don't worry, it'll take time for him to actually come out but eventually he will. It's your choice if you want to wait for him."

_Xx Author's POV xX_

Seto closed the door and left Ryou to think about what he had said. Would Ryou wait? He most likely would, he loved Bakura but that Akina would probably always be in the way.

Ryou placed his bag next to the bed and flopped down on the red satin bed. He sighed and placed his arm over his eyes.

_'Stupid emotions. Stupid slutty people like Akina. Stupid me for falling for a stupid, white haired, deep dark red eyes, pale skinned, sexy...body. Crap even if I am pissed, I can't stay pissed with him. What am I going to do, damnit? GOD, PLEASE ANSWER ME ALREADY!'_

Just then, Ryou heard laughing and yelling from downstairs. _'Mokuba and Joey must be playing video games. Poor Kaiba having to deal with that loud duo.' _The shouts got louder as, by some really really strange reason, Seto joined in.

"HA! I BEAT YOU AGAIN JOEY!"

"NO FAIR! I SHIFTED THE STICK RIGHT BUT THE CAR WENT LEFT!"

"IDIOT INU! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SHIFT -LEFT- TO TURN RIGHT!"

"Eh? I don't understand, Kaiba." There was a slight silence, Ryou supposed Seto was teaching Joey had to use the control.

"Oh! Now I get it. One more round Mokuba?"

"Alright, I'm going to beat you again but sure." Ryou heard Seto laugh. "That's right, Mokie. You're a chip of the ol' Seto."

"'EY! You're going to side with your brother? What about me!"

"Um...don't give up? Yeah, don't give up if you really want something." Joey laughed and the game started up again.

Ryou sat up on the bed, getting an idea. _Don't give up if you really want something. _Ryou repeated the line over and over again in his head. He smiled. _'I'm not giving up on Bakura. Infact... I'll make it more of a challenge.'_ Ryou laid back down on the bed, falling asleep as he thought about ways to get Bakura to be his.

**Lady Ai: GOD I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I spent the whole freakin' week on this one chapter and yet it sucked!**

**Yami Ai: Don't be so hard on yourself. You finally got writers block. And writers block is sorta like the chicken pox, you go through it once it can never return**

**Lady Ai: Lair, writer's block is like a cold- you don't know when the hell you're gonna get it.**

**Yami Ai: -sigh- Dear readers , please review. Gen is feeling a bit sick (which is entirely her own fault) because valentine's day is coming and her love one isn't around. And she's too stupid to even ask him to go to the mall. ATLEAST ASK!**

**Lady Ai: Shut up, Yami. **

**Yami Ai: So please, review, please /puppy dog eyes/ please.**


	9. The first sign

**Lady Ai: I feel so loved! I love you, reviewers! I love you guys so much!**

**Yami Ai: You're just filled with love today huh?**

**Lady Ai: I've been thinking about Chris all day (not a surprise) AND! I GOT TO TALK WITH HIM! EEE!**

**Yami Ai: Holy- /covers ears/ A little louder? I don't think the whole county heard you.**

**Lady Ai: Shut up, you're just jeolous! Anywho- I talked with Chris. He was being sweet (like always) and funny and we were just talking randomly. My friend got suspended and I miss her- she got in a fight. She kicked some ass. Even made a girl bleed. She's so cool!**

**Alright, enough of my pity life. On with the story!**

**LAST TIME I'M PUTTING THIS: I don't own.**

_'You Said I Love You, I wish I Loved You Too'_

_By: Lady Ai_

_Chapter Nine:_

_The First Sign_

_Xx Author's POV xX_

Ryou was somewhat happy when the teacher said 'Spring Break'. Everyone was ecstatic to leave school for a whole week. Ryou was happy because it gave him a chance to work out his little plan. He had called Chris the other day to talk about it and Chris had agreed completely.

The bell rang and Ryou met up with his friends. "Hello guys. What's the gossip this week huh?" Ryou joked. He always thought their little group was girlier than the others. You know- the one with actual girls. Everyone smiled at Ryou...

Except for Yami and Yugi.

_'Oh...I forgot about them.' _Ryou thought. Yugi atleast tried to look nice, Yami was just plain ol' glaring at Ryou. "Where were you, Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked softly. "I-I went to Kaiba's house. I'm going to stay there for a bit." Yami looked like he was about to say something when Joey cut in. "Hey, Ry? Wanna go to the arcade? Guess who'll be there." Ryou looked up at Joey and smiled. "Sure!" Joey smiled and grabbed Seto's hand. "Let's go then!"

Once they reached the arcade, Ryou went to a corner where he was going to met up with Chris. When he saw a glint, he knew the peircing-boy aka Chris was coming. "411, dark side is with slutty at the tables playing pool." Chris informed Ryou. He nodded and walked off to the tables.

Ryou soon spotted Bakura- leaning over Akina teaching her how to use the stick. _'As if she needs lessons. She beat me once.'_ Ryou clenched his teeth and saunterred over to Bakura's table. Chris was already pertending to wait for Ryou by the table.

Bakura looked up as he caught a glipse of something white. It was Ryou flipping his hair back and smiling at that bastard that was kissing him the other day. _'What the hell are they doing here?'_ Bakura glared and went back to look at Akina. He smirked. _'My hikari's a snake, I know what he's doing. As Akina says- two can play at that game.' _

An arm wrapped around Akina's waist and he trapped his lips with hers. Akina wrapped her arms around Bakura's neck and her tongue slid forcefully into his mouth. She leaned against the pool table as a moan escaped her mouth and into Bakura's. The stick she was holding fell to the ground with a loud bang catching Chris's and Ryou's attention.

They both glared at the scene. Chris looked at Ryou with a sly smirk. Ryou was about to say something when he got attacked. Chris laced his fingers in Ryou's hair, taking the smaller boy's lips against his. Ryou quickly responded by placing his hands behind Chris's head, pulling him harder into the kiss. Chris's tongue licked Ryou's bottom lip for entrence and Ryou accepted. The tongue ring Chris was wearing messaged Ryou's tongue. Ryou broke apart to let out a moan and returned to the rough kiss with Chris.

Bakura, along with half the arcade, heard the moan from Ryou. The half of the arcade was creeped out and moved away but Bakura was a different story. He took Akina's arms off him and ran to the bathroom for some. . . .private time. (wink wink, nudge nudge).

Chris and Ryou opened one of their eyes to look at their loves. Chris smirked when he saw Bakura hauling ass to the bathroom and a confused Akina. Ryou was a bit confused then shocked when he got what happened with Bakura. He broke out laughing so hard he fell to his knees.

"Look. There he is."

"I can see, puppy. I'm not blind."

Ryou looked up still laughing. He saw Joey and Seto standing infront of him and Chris chuckling behind them. "L-let's g, go h-h-home." Ryou said thru giggles. "Ja, hehehe, ja ne Chris." Chris smiled and patted Ryou's head. "You're too cute. Ja, Ry-kun." Ryou blushed and followed Joey and Seto to the limo.

As soon as the three teenagers got home, Ryou raced upstairs. He had to throw up. Joey had convinced Ryou to eat an apple and now it was starting up his throat. Ryou looked down at the white seat as he flushed the remains in it. He panted heavily as he laid across the bathroom floor, trying to control his breathing.

_'What the hell is going on with me? Why do I seem to always throw up after either eating or after an encounter with Bakura?' _Ryou reached into his pocket and took out a package of breath mints. He swallowed a few and went to the sink to wash his face. _'Damn, I never thought that being in love can actually make you a love sick person.' _He looked at himself in the mirror. His throat was sore, he felt tired but he willed himself to go to bed and try to fall asleep but tonight he just couldn't stop thinking about Bakura and this drove him crazy.

As the next day came, Ryou intentionally missed Breakfast, said that he had homework to catch up on during lunch and by dinner he would eat before disappearing to the bathroom. In the bathroom he would either throw up or cut himself. The thought that would run in his mind would always be the same.

_'Why? Why did I fall in love with Bakura? Why can't he return my feelings instead of giving them to Akina? What did I do to deserve so much pain in my heart? These scars and scrapes are nothing compared to that pain. Why? I want this physical pain to cover the emotional pain but it always loses! I don't want to feel anymore! I don't want to love Bakura anymore!'_

This continued for four more days until Joey found him on the floor bent over the toilet. "Oh, Ryou..." Joey said, kneeling down next to him and hugging him to comfort him. Joey didn't care that his new shirt was being stained with tears and blood, he still hugged Ryou close to him. And that's what Ryou needed. A hug, someone who cared for him if only for a moment, to feel comforted. To feel like he belonged, again- if only for a moment.

After that encounter with Ryou, Joey and Seto kept a close eye on their friend. They always knew where Ryou was and what happened. "Here." Joey said handing an ice cube to Ryou after bumping into Bakura again. "What's this?"

"An ice cube, to be so stupid." Seto said, chuckling. "Oh, haha. Why are you giving me this?" Ryou said taking the cold ice cube. Joey smiled. "I read somewhere tha' if you felt like hurtin' yourself, one of the safe ways to do so is by holdin' an ice cube really tightly. I also bought some rubber bands, you put them around your wrist and snap them against your flesh."

Ryou smiled. "Thank you Joey. For caring." Joey grabbed Ryou into a big hug. "RYOU YOU'RE JUST SO ADORABLE! I COULD NEVER SEE SUCH AN INNOCENT GUY LIKE YOU HARM YOURSELF OVER SOME IDIOT!" Ryou laughed and hugged Joey.

"Come on Seto, join our group hug. We know you want tooooo!" Ryou giggled. "No, I'm doing fine here in my seat." Seto said crossing is arms on his chest. Joey grinned. "If you don't come to us, we'll come to you!"

"You better not." Ryou and Joey walked closer to Seto as he tried to get up but before he could-

"SEEETTOOOOO GLOMP ATTACK!"

"ACCK!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"HOLY!"

No, it wasn't Joey and Ryou who attacked, it was Mokuba. Mokuba had pounced over his brothers lap and hugged him just when Ryou and Joey were about to hug him. The two feel over Mokuba and now Seto had three people all over him. His arm was in the air as he clenched his fist wanting air. Mokuba's face was becoming red from all the weight on him and Joey and Ryou were dizzy.

After un-tangling themshelves, they started to watch a funny movie. Ryou was happy that he was in a caring home but he was still thinking about Bakura. He look at Joey, Seto and Mokuba and then looked at his hands. He sighed and snapped a rubber band on his wrist.

When spring break was over, Ryou felt like breaking something. Why did the world have to torture him by having to do a lab project with Bakura so damn early in the morning? The project was done with no help allowed from Bakura. Ryou told him to stay out of his way and let him work. Bakura wanted to protest but saw the fire in Ryou's eyes.

After their science class, Ryou rushed out of the room to his locker and to his next class which had no Bakura's in it.

"Hey, Ryou! What's new?" Ryou looked up from his desk to see that Marik had just entered the room and was sitting infront of him. "Hello Marik. Not much has happened. I'm living with Seto and Joey until I can find my own apartment." Marik raised and eyebrow. "Bakura's still with...'her'." Ryou nodded and Marik shook his head.

"You want me to go and beat him up until he confesses his love for you and dump Akina?" Ryou smiled and chuckled. "No, Marik. Don't beat him up." Marik grinned. "Right, I gotcha! Don't hurt your love. I should hurt that slut." Ryou let out a laugh at that one. "I already did that! I slapped her so hard." Marik eyes widened.

"You slapped her? When?"

"When Yami, Yugi and I were at the Karoke bar. You should've seen her face!" Ryou lifted up a hand to give Marik a high five when the bell rang. Yugi came into the classroom and as soon as he sat next to Ryou, he sent a note to him.

_How are you Ryou? I've been worried.- Y_

_I'm doing well Yugi, but I understand your worriness.-R_

_Yami had told me. About the slits- Y_

_He told you? Well, I guess you would've found out anyway. I don't do that anymore, just so you know- R_

_Oh, what a relive. Anyway, you want to do something today Ryou-kun?- Y_

_Well, let me get my schedule... well, it looks like I can fit you in. Sure! hehe- R_

_Haha, Ok then. We're all heading to the park but we'll meet up with everyone at the Hot Spot Coffee Shop, ok?-Y_

Ryou looked up at Yugi and nodded. He kept the note in his pocket and started to do the classwork.

When school let out, Ryou had gone almost the entire day without bumping into Bakura, besides from their first class. And that's what Ryou wanted right? To not see him ever again? As if. Ryou wanted to see Bakura just not with the slut.

Ryou walked to his locker to place his books in when he saw a blue flower taped to his locker along with a note.

_Yo Ryou-kun, I was thinking we should actually go out on a real date. Tonight meet me at that coffee shop I met you at. Later- C_

Ryou blushed. '_Oh just great! I'm going to make an ass out of myself and infront of a cute guy. Hm...maybe it would help in making the 'relationship' seem more realistic infront of Bakura.' _Ryou shrugged and placed the note in his pocket. He stuck the flower in his hair, it made him feel pretty, and walked off to the coffee shop to meet up with his friends.

* * *

**Lady Ai: Yeah, Chris is getting a tiny crush on Ryou but it's nothing big. It just help me with the ending that is coming up, sadly. But all good things must come to an end, right? Right. So, there I finally updated! wee!**

**Yami Ai: And make sure to look out for our up coming story- "Drug-laced Romance" is about how Ryou goes to one rave which he soon loves and goes to raves with Marik(hikari malik) every weekend. Bakura is a drug dealer that sells things like Ectasy, Rohypnol, and GHB liquid.**

**Lady Ai: The thought of making that story just came to mind after watching a tape in my science/health class about raves and drugs that are commonly found there. I was like, 'oh yeah. Bakura would sooo be that type of drug dealer.' **

**Yami Ai: anyway, we promise to update asap next time...well, until after the FCAT's finish. So Review! Please and thank you! n.n**


	10. A Date To Remember

**Lady Ai: I'm doing this update becuase I thought it was time to update and I'm feeling...tendershipping today. n.n**

**Yami Ai: Our little Ryou is going for a date! **

**Lady Ai: I know, it's the just the cutest!**

**Ryou/blush/**

**Lady Ai: Now...ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

_'You said I love you, I wish I loved you too'_

_Chapter Ten_

_A Date To Remember (Forever)_

"What do you think about getting married?"

"W-WHAT!"

"Do you want to? If you do, all you have to do is one little favor for me. To show me you truely want to be with me."

"...Alright. What's the favor?"

Akina smirk. "All you have to do is tell Ryou you hate him. In the worst possible way."

Bakura took a moment to think over it.

"...Fine."

_Xx Ryou's POV xX_

"Hey guys. I'm sorry but I can't make it to the park with you guys." I smiled, scratching the back of my head. I had already told Joey and Seto so they were a little surprised that I came to the shop. Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey gaped at what I was wearing and Malik and Marik just laughed.

I was wearing tight ripped jeans and a skin tight light blue tank top. I had recently washed my hair, so it stuck on my face and shoulders. I put a lot of eyeliner today, making my brown eyes stand out more. Wrist cuffs hung on each of my arms, covering sore scars, and I wore a silver arm band on my right.

"Where are you going, looking all sexy like that, Ryou?" Marik asked grinning after laughing. I blushed, I couldn't look sexy in my life. Adorable and cute, yes but sexy?

"He's going on a date with me, of course!" Just then I felt an arm around my shoulder and I gasped at Chris' closeness. "Who else would he look sexy for?...don't answer that."

"And just who are you? Ryou, are you keeping secrets from us again?" Malik asked. Chris took a step back and held a hand to his heart. "Ryou! I can't believe you've kept me a secret from your friends! After all we've done together! Holding hands at the park, kissing in the moon light, taking you to my bed late that one night..."

"RYOU!" The gang gasped.

"CHRIS!" I smacked Chris's head and tried to hide my mad blush. He laughed. "I'm just kidding! Geez! You guys take things to seriously. Anyway, let me properly introduce myself. My name's Chris and I'm from America so my japenese is a little bad but not much."

"We're Ryou's friends. My name is Malik, my boyfriend Marik, one that looks like dog is Joey, his boyfriend the CEO of Kaiba Corp- Seto, the small star-fished hair is Yugi and his boyfriend Yami." Malik grinned as everyone glared at him except for Marik.

"I've already met four of you."

"Why is everyone keeping secrets from us? I just recently found out that Ryou slapped the whore and now this!" Marik yelled. Joey looked at me wide eyed and Seto raised and eyebrow at me. "Heh, well...she pissed me off, okay! I had to shut her up at one point or another ne?" Joey laughed and high fived me.

"Well, it was nice to talk with you people but Ryou and I have a date. Let's go." Chris smiled, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the shop. "Get in." He got out his car keys and walked to a silver Volvo. I opened the door of the passenger seat and got in. Chris smiled at me and reeved up the car, turning on the radio doing so.

_Xx Author's POV xX_

Ryou leaned back on the car seat, sighed and looked out the window. Chris threw a worried glance to Ryou. "Is everything alright?" Ryou still held his gaze to the clouds. "Sorta. Just thinking about. . .things."

"About Bakura, right?" The tone of his voice made Ryou turn away to face Chris. Ryou saw a small note of hurt but Chris smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. I think about 'things' as well. I can't stop thinking about them- sometimes I think I'll go insane without this person." Ryou tilted his head to the side a bit. "Who is 'this person' excatly?"

"Se-cret." Chris said in a sing song voice. The car stopped infront of a big building that Ryou didn't remember there being in Domino. "One of my friends work here and I think Kaiba owns it too." Chris got out and opened the door for Ryou. "Let's go have some fun?" Ryou smiled and took Chris's hand as he lead the way into the building.

"Hello, how can I-oh Chris! Hey!" A girl with short, choppy purple hair and purple eyes waved at Chris, he waved back. "How are you? Who's the cutie?" The girl winked at Ryou as he blushed. Chris chuckled. "Hey Katina, I'm doing okay. I'd like you to meet Ryou, my date."

"Hello." Ryou sqweaked. Katina bit her lip and squealed. "He's so adorable! This is the 'person' you were talking about the other day?" Katina made air qoutes with her fingers at the word person. Chris blushed and shook his head no. "It's someone else."

"Ah, well...Let's get started then?" Katina opened a door to, what Ryou guessed, the backyard of the building. Poor grass as far as the eye can see and hay stacks everywhere. Katina gave Ryou and Chris a pair of goggles, helmets and a bullet vest. Then she came back from inside the building and handed them guns. Ryou questioned at that point.

"Hahaha! It's paintball silly! Chris didn't tell you?" Katina laughed. "I wanted to see the reaction on his face." Chris admitted. Ryou sighed. "I don't really like running around..."

"Alright then. You can just shoot at me as I run around, how about that?" Chris gave his paintball gun back to Katina when Ryou nodded. Ryou held up his gun to make eye level as Chris started to run around. He stuck out his peirced tongue and said, "How much do you wanna bet you can hit me?"

"If I hit you more than three times then you tell me who this 'person' is you were talking about." Ryou yelled back, smirking. He knew he was good shooter, Joey had taught him very well and so has Seto. _'Over protective friends, yes. But they're sweet.' _

"And if you don't hit me more than three?"

"You get whatever you want."

"Whatever I want...?"

"Except anything perverted."

"Awww! Fine! What are we waiting fo-oof." Ryou had already shot once and aimed at Chris' stomach. Chris started to run around trying to get Ryou off guard and hiding behind hay stacks.

By the end of the day, Ryou had only hit Chris twice, once on the stomach and once on the leg. When Katina came out to tell them she was closing up, Ryou shot the last two paintballs at Chris and hit the back of his head. "WOO!" Ryou yelped. Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Wow, that hurt!"

"Well, of course it hurts smartass! You're getting hit by a paintball that's being shot almost as fast as a bullet!" Katina giggled and took the protective wear from the two. "I don't know about you but I'm starving! Let's head for some dinner?"

Ryou slightly winced. He didn't feel like eating and he certainly did NOT want Chris to know about his 'sickness'. But Ryou figured he could manage, so he nodded.

Chris pulled over to a nice italian resturant. _'What the? And italian resturant in Japan? How is it that Chris knows places in Domino that I don't know?' _Ryou's thoughts were cut short when he entered the resturant. The scene was a beauty. Fountains in the middle of the room, candles on each table, red and khaki colors everywhere, the walls made of mirrors and the lights dim.

"Romantic.."

"Isn't it though?" Chris chuckled and asked the waiter for a two seat table and a couple of sodas. They started to talk about random things. They laughed, they shared sob stories, they threw fries at each other. Basically they had fun.

"Hey! I just remembered our little bet..." Chris frowned. "I'm still not so ready. I've never actually admitted this to any- Oh gods." Chris looked past Ryou with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"They're here." Ryou knew what Chris meant. _'The person he likes...'_ Ryou turned in his seat to see them and was a bit shocked to see Kisit and Eric walking thru the doors. Kisit looked uneasy, not her normal cheerful, bouncing self. Eric looked uncomfortable too. They were lead to a table where the waiter took their orders and after that, there seemed to be a silence.

Chris shook his head, to get it cleared, and looked back at Ryou. "We should leave, CHECK!" The waiter quickly came, Chris paid, and they were off. But before they left, Ryou picked up on the conversation that was just started between Kisit and Eric.

"Um listen, Kisit. You've probably noticed this but I-"

"Yeah, I've noticed. I don't under stand it though, why...-that- person?" Eric sighed. "Because, I just love'em." Kisit looked disgusted. (A/n: I think it's pretty obvious now). "So we're breaking up then?" Kisit asked, to which Eric nodded slowly. She got up quickly from her chair and ran crying out the exit, pushing Chris and Ryou out of the way without noticing them.

Chris was to lost in his own world, so he just ignored the push and kept walking. Ryou followed him soon after taking one last look at Eric. The blond holding his head, like he had a headache- which mostly likely he DID have.

Before Ryou knew it, they were at the park. "Why'd you lead me here?" Ryou asked.

"This is where I found out." Chris said mindlessly.

"Found out what?" Ryou had taken a seat on the edge of a fountain and Chris sat right next to him. Ryou stared at Chris while Chris stared at the water, tracing circles with his finger in the water. "That I'm in love." Ryou frowned.

"Are you going to tell me who you fell in love with or do I have to poke it out of you?"

"Poke it...out of me?" Chris chuckled, looking up at Ryou. Ryou looked serious, raising his index finger and jabbed the very base of his throat. Chris coughed out and 'ow' and rubbed his chest. "That hurt, damn it!"

"Tell me or I'll do it again." Without warning, Ryou jabbed the throat again. Chris grabbed Ryou's hand. "Alright alright! Geez!"

"Tell me..."

"Wait! I'm not ready to let out such a thing yet!"

"You told me you found out here in the park, that couldn't be more than a month ago." Ryou dropped his hand. Chris sighed. "Well, I was denying it for so long, but it just hit me really hard...in more sense than one." Chris rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright then, tell me when you can right now." Chris nodded and sighed. A few moments then Chris looked straight at Ryou, at which the white haired boy straighten up.

"Eric."

Ryou visibly was taken aback. "Nani?"

Chris smirked. "Eric, the guy I like...DUH!"

"Nooo, not 'duh'! BAKA! IT WASN'T THAT OBVIOUS!"

"Of course it was, you were just to busy thinking about Bakura to even care."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Ack!"

"What the fu-!"

Ryou almost fell in the fountain, while Chris took his fighting pose. Infront of them stood the one and only Bakura- without the one cent whore, thank Ra. Bakura smirked and looked over Ryou, who placed his sweaty palms in his jeans pocket, then at Chris. "May I take him off your hands for a moment? I need to speak with him."

Without an answer, Bakura pushed Chris aside and walked up to Ryou. Ryou had just began to hyperventilate and sweat once Bakura was standing right there, infront of him, looking down one him. Ryou felt so small. He could smell alcohol come off Bakura. One look at Bakura's face, you could tell he was drunk.

"Ryou," Bakura lip curled up at disgust; weather it'd be disgust from standing so close to Ryou or disgust at what he was about to say- no one could tell.

Ryou stared into blood red eyes and eyed over the messy white hair. Bakura looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Y-ye-"

Chris and Ryou's eyes widened. Ryou reached up to his cheek and pulled back his hand to stare. He couldn't believe that with only a slap, his cheek could bleed so much. The he noticed, the tiny hand knife in Bakura's hand. Ryou looked up at Bakura's eyes, only to see his darkened face.

"I hate you, fag." Bakura snarled.

Chris growled and took one step toward Bakura before being stopped by Ryou's sob. "Ry-"

"FUCK!" Ryou clenched his fist, rubbing his eyes and ran the other way. Ryou had very bad luck with keeping notes in his pockets, so the note he had earlier with Yugi in the class fell out without him knowing. Chris was about ready to pounce on Bakura.

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT IDIOT?" Chris didn't give a damn if he got an answer or not, he ran after Ryou in a heartbeat and took out his cellphone to call Joey and Seto.

Bakura's face was still darkened. He was in the killer mood at this point, so he closed his eyes. Breathed in and out slowly for 10 seconds and opened his eyes again. He let the hand knife fall to the floor as he went to pick up the note Ryou left behind. One line caught his eye though

_Yami had told me. About the slits-Y_

_'Slits? That couldn't possibl-Shit.' _Bakura thought back at when he was staring over Ryou just now. Even though it was a little dark, his eyes still caught sight of the red, swollen scars on Ryou's arms. They hadn't been on the wrist, _'So that means he doesn't want to die, just wants to feel pain? Who'd want- again, shit.' _Bakura was so close to smacking himself. He knew how hurt Ryou must've felt- hell Bakura was about to drink a whole bottle of asprins because of losing Akina he knew how much pain Ryou's been going thru.

"So, I was thinking. I should wear a silver dress instead of the traditional white. What do you think Sexy Baku-koi?"

Bakura felt two arms around his waist and someone behind him. He had no idea what he was doing. Did he really hurt Ryou to marry a slut? To marry some person who had lied to him once? The answer was yes. Bakura's head was so clogged up right now he chose the less bumpy way- to marry his first love. Yet at the same time he felt disgusted with himself. He just now realized that he was holding a hand knife and had sliced Ryou's soft pale cheek.

Xx Ryou's POV xX

Empty...

That's how I feel.

Why did he do that? Why did he slice me? Why did he have to do that?

It wasn't enough. It's never enough.

I don't even know what I mean! My mind is so messed up right now!

Ok..I have to clear it up. Who am I?

Ryou Bakura, the nobody everyone knows. The one who ends up always heartbroken. Always sliced up in one way or another.

Where am I?

At my- At Bakura's house. In the kitchen.

What am I doing?

Cutting myself, isn't that obvious? Do you not see the red liquid falling in tiny drops to the floor? Of course you can't because I'm the nobody. Because if no one loves me, I never exist.

I cleaned the floor before it stained after bandaging up my arm. I "accidentally" nicked my wrist. You know, where the vein is? I hit that general area. Right now, I'm hitting my wrist with the rubber band Joey gave me. It helps, I just wish I would've remembered sooner before cutting. I should get out before Bakura or worse, Akina, find me here.

When I got out, it was raining. Just my luck huh? I like the rain anyway.

Did I just hear my stomach growl? Over the POURING RAIN? And THUNDER!

Crap, this bandage isn't much help! The blood is leaking.

I can barely see anything! I know I'm right at Kaiba's door, about to ring the door bell. But since I can't see I miss the button. My vision is blurry and darkened. Damn it! I'm getting dizzy too.

Light headed, I rang the bell. I could hear the door open and someone shouting my name but that's the last thing I hear before I blank out and hit the floor unconsiously.

* * *

**Lady Ai: The end is coming! In like three more chapters, wow.**

**Yami Ai: I love my Kage-koi!**

**Lady Ai: Thats fan-fucking-tastic for you, you have a boyfriend.**

**Yami Ai: Oh come on, don't pout! You have a realtionship too. I recall her name being Imi... /smirks/**

**Lady Ai: No comment.**

**Yami Ai: hehehe**

**Lady Ai: Well, please review and until next time ja ne!**


	11. To Much To Little

**Lady Ai: Hiya fellow fanfictionians!**

**Yami Ai: Did you just make up a word?**

**Lady Ai: Yes, I believe so.**

**Yami Ai: ...**

**Lady Ai: Shut Up**

**Yami Ai: Wh- I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**Lady Ai: Just shut the hell up already! Geez, some people -.-;**

**Yami Ai: .../thinks: wtf/**

'_You Said I Love You, I Wish I Loved You Too'_

_Chapter Eleven_

_To Much, To Little_

"Well, I can't say much for this anniversary to be happy but I have nothing else to say so...Happy one-year anniversary, Ryou. It's been a year since you got put in that bed, and here you still are, unconcious." Chris stood over Ryou's knocked out body at the hospital at 6 pm. The monitor was beating rthymically, and Ryou was only living thru life support at Seto's request.

Chris placed the yellow flower he held on Ryou's chest and took a sit next to the bed. Ryou looked so cold, so lifeless, so painfully lonely. His right wrist was slightly healed, only skin wounds were left. His pale cheek had a light scar.

"You know, I never thought you were the one factor in the group to actually keep the group together. It's been hard times without you buddy." Chris held Ryou's lifeless hand and gave it a small squeez. And it's true. Without Ryou to calm everyone down, everything has gotten out of shape. "Want me to tell you wants happen, Ry? Okay. Well first, do you know the domino effect? Well, it has something to do with our lives now.

"Let me start off with Tristian and Duke. Guess what! They're getting married, Tristain propose. But they left for America because they didn't want to have the sad vibes everyone has what with you in here. So, since Tea and Mia lived with them, when Trist and Duke left, they had no where to live. So, Mokuba gave them a place to stay. But Mai got into a fight with the maid because the maid was flirting with Tea. Mokuba, on the other hand, worried himself ill. Can you just guess what he was worried about? Well...-who- he was worried about.

"Yup, that's right. Seto Kaiba. As you know, Kai's a little...workaholic. But now, he doesn't even sleep anymore or eat. He's living on coffee and water and maybe a bagel every now and then. Well, at first he would atleast eat a meal with Joey but Kaiba missed 10 dates. And you know how Joey could be, he thought Kaiba was cheating on him so Joey left making Kaiba to only live on bread, water and coffee.

"Now with Joey's life. His life is a fucking novel so Imma shorten it to this: every weekend, drunk, in gang fights, and got in jail. Why? Because he misses Seto, obviously. Thus, Joey gets drunk. Thus making Yugi worry. And I bet you know how Yugi is too. He worries when one so as much coughs or sneezes, he thinks ones catching a cold! Heh, sweet young boy. Well, when Yugi is worried, Yami is too. And when 'Pharaoh' is worried, Isis is too. And one might not think it at first but, Marik also worries about his sister. Malik couldn't care less but this show here interests him.

"I guess that's all you need to know. Well, that and the fact that Eric and I are going out. Happy news huh? Heh. Oh! And of course, how could I ever forget the one person that pushed the first domino piece and caused all this mess? The one person that destoried you and made you do this, God I hate him. But you still loved him didn't you? You'll probably still do if...-when you wake up."

Chris got up, his face darkened and his fist clenched. He needed to hit something, anything. He wanted to punch Bakura. His shoulders started to shake as a hand was placed on them. Chris turned to see Eric and hugged him. Eric rubbed Chris's back to calm him down.

"Come on, C. The wedding's about to start."

_xXxXxX_

You would be lying if you said everyone wasn't there at the wedding. The couple placed it in the newspaper that they were going to be wed and that the whole city would be invited. Only that the first two rows from the groom's side were reserved.

The wedding decorations were beautiful, exactly what one would think it'd cost the bride's parents. The main colors were silver, white, red and green. The arc above where the groom and bride should take their vows was covered in silver strings and red roses. The brides maid were wearing green dresses while most of the men wore white tuxedos. The cake was huge with red and silver forsting. Everything was just so beautiful, the sky was bright and cloudless.

Everyone was talking and laughing and drinking. They were having so much fun. But of course there were always thoes party poopers. Just that no one would have thought the party poopers were the only people that the bride and groom knew. The first two rows from the grooms side...

The first two pairs came in, Mai and Tea and Yugi and Yami. Then, for some odd reason, Tristain and Duke came as they were invited. Marik and Malik sat next to Yami and Yugi, Marik's sister, Isis came in with Serenity in tow. Following Serenity with a nasty scowl on his face plus a bruise was her brother, Joey Wheeler. The gang sat peacfully and quietly. Yugi tried talking with Joey but he just gave a groan, as if saying 'fuck off and leave me alone'.

A few moments later there was an audiable gasp from most of the people in the room.

There, walking to the front row, high and mighty, was Seto Kaiba in his white tux. Mokuba was by his side, carrying the famous silver case. The two Kaibas sat only a few chairs away from Joey. The elder Kaiba took out his laptop and started to type while Mokuba took out his gameboy. Everything became uncomfortably silent until...

"It's just like Kaiba to work work work during something special, now, isn't it?"

Joey talked.

Joey paid no attention to the many stares he was getting. His only focus was on Seto. Tristain, Duke, Yugi, Yami and Serenity already got prepared in case Joey decided to throw a punch. Or maybe Kaiba would slap him?

Seto removed his attention from his laptop and casted a lance at the glaring blond. Surely no one had this much tension in a room before besides that one time at the coffee shop when Ryou and Chris were making out.

"Puppy, I-"

"First of all, don't call me a fuckin' puppy. Second of all, I'm not your lover to be calling pet names at!" Joey hpmhed and looked away from the hypnotizing blue eyes. Joey didn't want the brunet to see him crying. Not anymore, anyway. Before Seto could say anything, the piano started to play 'Here Comes The Bride."

And there she was. In a tight silver, sprakly dress holding one red rose. Her short blue hair was bathed in glitter and her red wine eyes outlined in black eyeliner. Her veil was long and she dragged it along as she followed close behind a flower girl throwing pretty pink petals. Akina looked like a decent woman for once in her life. Yup, the wedding's going to be beautiful.

Only one problem though...

"Wait! Wait! Stop the music!" One of the groom's men ran from the entrance and halted at the alter. He panted for a litte while. "What's wrong?" The preacher asked. The young man raised a finger that meant 'wait' and went on. "Do you guys not notice someone missing?"

"THE GROOM!" Someone shouted from the back. Akina's eyes widened. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Akina practically attacked the man, if the bride's maids weren't all holding her down. The man sweatdropped. "W-well, he talked to me before he left."

"AND WHAT DID HE SAY, IDIOT!"

"H-he sa-said that he knows. He knows about you and um about everything," the man whispered to the bride. Akina, angered, stomped her foot on the rose she dropped. "ARRRG! THE NERVE OF THAT MAN!"

"Oh! Um, Bakura also said that everyone should look under their chairs, something is taped there for you!" Everyone took a look and found an envelope. They all gasped once they had seen the picture inside the envelope. Akina yanked the picture and she was shocked to say herself in the picture, pratically naked with a guy.

"WHO TOOK THIS?"

"I did. You don't deserve to be with Bakura after making Ryou cry. You don't deserve to be with anyone after what you did you dirty slut!"

"Ki-Kisit?"

* * *

**Lady Ai: Woah! I spent what? Three weeks on this? And it's not even that long! T.T**

**Yami Ai: Not your fault, you have finals coming up. And you have that relationship thing with Fernando and Imi...tell me, why are you going out with the guy when you have Imi?**

**Lady Ai: I dunno /shrug/ I guess, I thought I'd be a hypocrite if I shot him down...just like Chris shot me down. It doesn't matter cuz now I'm moving anyway. So Fernando is just a fling. They know about each other by the way. **

**Anyway, I'm glad I was finally able to finish this chapter. Big drama huh? Yikes, I made Seto and Joey break up! NOOOOO! Puppyshipping forever T.T And I was about to blame their break up on Seto cheated on Joey with Yami and Yami and Yugi would break up too. But then again, I don't like prideshipping that much. **

**Oh and that "where's the groom?" thing was pretty obvious. I mean, I had not mentioned the groom before 'here comes the bride' theme. I was also gonna have Bakura just take the mic from the preacher and yell at Akina for cheating on him the night before. Anyway, this shall all be explained in the next chappie. **

**Yami Ai: You know, Ai...at the beginning of the story you predicted how many chapters this'll have, you said it was probably gonna be 12 or something close to 12.**

**Lady Ai: ...O.O! Oh my ra! You're right! There's like two more chapters to go! XD Cool, I'm psychic. HOCRAP! I spelled it right! XD Ra, I'm a loser :P **

**TO ALL MY READERS: You know what to do, please review! X3**


	12. And He Will Be Loved

**Lady Ai: ...I've been working on stories, don't pressure me readers**

**Yami Ai: Don't mind her, she hasn't gotten any sleep the night before. So yeah, I shall explain this chapter for you all today...you see...we don't remember what we were thinking after we did chapter 11...so now it's practically a small thing. Oh and...this is most likely the last chapter. Great isn't it?**

**Lady Ai: And since I take longer than a month to do a big chapter, it'll prolly be semi-long. Hopefully. Longer than the other chapters anyway.**

**Yami Ai: So anyway, here we go and we hope you all enjoy!**

_'You Said I Love You, I Wish I Loved You Too'  
By: Lady Ai _

_Beta: Kath-Chan_

_(not right now, she's not online to check it so excuse my BAD spelling and grammer until she is able to check it.)_

**_Chapter 12:  
He Will Be Loved_**

"Ki-Kisit? Why?" The bride began to tear up. Her best friend had betrayed her.

"Akina, I hope you are not crying. You put this onto yourself. You don't deserve sympathy, you don't deserve love." Kisit glared fiercly.

"Who are you to tell me what I don't deserve?-!"

"Who are you to decied who gets to be with Bakura? Who are you to cheat? Who are you to mess around with people's feelings!-? You hurt many guys. You've emotionally killed people's lives. You've hurt Bakura, Chris, and Ryou. And worst you've hurt me!" Kisit's tears began to fall over her cheeks. "I loved you like a sister but after everything I don't trust you! Bakura finally saw that and he left you here at the alter because that's what you get." Akina stared at her best friend in shock. "Dirty whore." Those words were all it took for Akina to push past Kisit and run out.

Kisit, with a dark expression, grabbed the microphone and told everyone that it was time to leave. She left abruptly. And that was the last time anyone had saw her.

By the entrance of the whole place was the gang. All to nervous to say anything until Yugi suggested something. "Who wants to go with me and visit Ryou?"

Chris and Eric had already been there so they headed out. Isis had to do a show at the museum. Serenity decieded to go back home and make dinner but insisted for Joey to go on without her. Since Tristain and Duke were back, Mai and Tea were going to get their things from the Kaiba mansion and move back in with them. Malik and Marik had followed Isis.

"Big brother, I'll help Tea and Mai move out. You go, you were one of Ryou's best friends. Go." With that Mokuba, Tea and Mai got in the limo back home. Kaiba sighed and turned to Joey who only turned away. Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on guys. Let's go."

Soon they were all by Ryou's bed. Monitors kept beeping, slow heart rate, and the clock just ticked tocked by. Everything in the room was completly white, save for the random flowers here and there. They watched melancholy as Ryou's chest rised up and down slowly.

"He's gotta wake up some time, right? I mean...he can't stay like this forever. He has to wake up."

"...Yeah, Joey. Hopefully soon too." Yugi tried to comfort his friend but Joey began to cry. He held Ryou's hand and brought it to his cheek. "We miss ya buddy. Wake up soon ok? Wake up soon and everythin' will be bake to normal. Everythin' will be back to how it was with you around. Pl-please." The tears ran down his cheeks rapidly, more and more pouring out.

Yugi hugged Yami as he squeezed his hand tightly. "Aibou, he'll be ok." Yami soothed. They both took a seat on a couch near by and held to each other. Joey's tears turned into a bit of sobbing. He had completly forgot that Kaiba was still in the room. Who was, by the way, just looking at Ryou's unconsious face and Joey's shaking body. He sighed and carefully placed a hand on Joey's shoulder.

It seemed to calm Joey down a bit. Kaiba kneeled on the floor next to him and whispered in Joey's ear. "Let's go get some tea." Joey nodded slowly. "Yugi, Yami. We'll be right back, you guys want some tea right?" They both nodded and so Kaiba and Joey walked out to the cafeteria.

They both stood in line, looking away from each other. Seto sighed, giving up. "How have you been, Joey?"

"Just the same, thanks...You?"

"...Meseriable."

"Probably should've thought of that before you...alright, I ain't gonna accuse you of cheatin' but...Mokuba and I kept waiting for you to come to dinner and you never show up until 2 am. Then durin' the day, I call you at your office but the secretary kept tellin' me tha' you had left the office for a bit. What was I to think?"

"I was planning something special with you...heh, do you remember how you left?"

"Did that computer speaker I threw leave a bruise?" Joey chuckled. Kaiba smirked. "I had to use make-up for the conference the next day. Wasn't worth going anyway, my mind was completly out of my head. I was still a little shook up from when you threw the printer though."

"Lucky for you, I have bad aiming...I'm sorta sorry for calling you-"

"For calling me an 'ass-fucking, shit smelling, retard cheater who will forever have a stick up his ass large enough to help him stick up his nose like the snob that he is'... ...I admit it was a bit much."

"Hehe, sorry man...you said you were plannin' somethin'?" Kaiba's small smile faded and he sighed looking down. "Joey...did you know what that night was?" The blond thought for a moment. He could only remembered a little bit. And then he realized.

He realized why exactly everything had just blown up within him that day. What really made him throw a printer at the CEO was because that day was... "Our anniversary...the night where our feelings collided...right?" Kaiba nodded. "The night we got together. I still remember that perfectly. I felt I needed some fresh air after we had kissed and you ran. Then I walked into an ally, where I found you all beat up and bleeding. I tried to get you up but-"

"I smacked you. Yet you grabbed me and carried me back to the mansion. I notice...it's sorta romantic."

"Oh yes Joey. The night was so romantic. I kissed you, you punch me, I try to care for you, you smack me, I feed you, you throw the hot soup in my face...Not to mention you kicked me. I always seem to get hurt." Joey smiled. "Yet you still tried to get to me. But my question is still not answered. What were you plannin'?"

"Asking for your hand."

Joey looked at Kaiba with eyes wide. Seto ordered the tea once they finally reached the counter and with the tray of four cups he quickly walked toward Ryou's room. Joey stayed in place for a while and then ran after Kaiba.

"W-wait...askin' for my hand? ... I-in marriage?" Joey grabbed Kaiba's shoulder. They were close by the door. "Wheeler, let's not talk about it right now." At that moment they heard a crash by the front of the building.

"Sir! Sir! You can't go unless you're a friend or a family member!" A nurse said.

"I'm telling you I'm his brother! We look the same don't we?-!" A male's voice roared. Seto and Joey couldn't place a finger on who exactly the male voice belonged to, but they knew it from somewhere. Ryou's door opened and out came Yugi and Yami wondering what all the noise was about. "Hey guys, what's happening?" Yugi turned to Joey for an answer. Joey just shrugged. "Some nut job is trying to get in to see someone. The nurses won't let him though."

"RELEASE ME NOW YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" The male's voice was heard again (a/n: -giggle- I love it when he says that! XD). Yami's eyes widened. "I know that voice anywhere! It's Bakura!" Joey glared to where the noise was coming from. "That ass better not harm Ryou again." Kaiba laid a hand on Joey's arm. "I'll take care of him if he even dares touch one strand of Ryou's hair." Yugi thought quietly. "M-Maybe we should help him. I mean, he did dropped Akina badly there. He might have figured out what he did to Ryou was wrong." Yami stared at Yugi's hopeful eyes and with a sigh he nodded. "Let's go."

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT. ANYTHING YOU SAY-"

"He's with us. Sorry for anything Bakura has said and/or done to you." Yugi smiled at the huge policeman. He nudged Joey to help him out. Joey glared at Bakura but then grinned at the policeman. "Y-Yeah! You see, his bro is the most important person to him in da whole world. He would destory all you messes with him. Plus he's a bit grouchy that he couldn't come to be with his bro sooner. He's dissappointed in himself, ya know?"

Bakura looked at the two as if they've gone mad. The policeman had then let go of the white haired teen, which caused Bakura to fall directly on his ass. With a small 'oof' he got up, dusted himself and walked proudly away toward Ryou's room...

...That is to say if he knew WHERE the room was. Joey sighed, taking pity on the idiot and decieded to drag Bakura to Ryou's room.

"There ya go! Let's go Seto, we have alot to talk about!" With that Joey yanked the unaware Kaiba out of the room. Bakura stared at Yugi and Yami. They stayed like that for a long time before someone actually talked.

"W-Well, then. We'll leave so that you can have a peaceful talk with Ryou...or whatever you want to do. The emergency button is right over there if anything. We'll be off...like right now...I promise...just give me a second to-"

"Aibou, shut up and let's get out of here already." Yami sweatdropped and took Yugi's hand to leave. Yugi smiled and waved goodbye to Bakura as he and Yami walked out. Bakura also sweatdropped, "Wierdos." He glared at the door with his arms crossed.

His eyes quickly darted toward the non-empty bed. His face turned gentler as the tension was released. He sighed as he sat on a chair near Ryou's bed. A nurse came in to check up on the boy. Bakura stared at her and when she was about to leave, he spoke.

"What exactly happen to him? I knew that he'd cut himself, but it couldn't be so badly that he'd be in a coma for a year." The nurse looked at Bakura with concern. She didn't want him to know how badly hurt Ryou was. But it was her job to inform.

"Yes, he has cut himself. Badly too. There were alot of open wounds on both his wrist when he came in and one on his cheek, though that one someone did it to him. There were also some scars on his upper arm and shoulder. A few were found on his left thigh."

"When in the seven hells has he found time to do all this? To continually hurt himself..." Surely he would've known, right? If it wasn't for thoes stupid mental blocks.

"I'm not finished, sir. He..he also...he's bulimic."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It means he would throw up after everything he ate. It's very common with teenagers, they think that it'll help them look skinner and better. Either to 'fit in' with the popular people or to look like the girls in magazines or to look appealing to their crush."

That last one hit a nerve. Bakura flinched. "Anything else?" Bakura brushed a bang away from Ryou's face. He had imagined tear stains on Ryou's pale white cheeks.

"He completely O.D.'d. And he's just very very weak."

"Wait a minute, did you say he over dosed? O-on drugs?-!" _'When the fuck?-! He would never...what could've happen?'_

"Yes, we found alot of MDMA in his system. From what we've gathered, it was most likely that he drank a laced drink." The nurse stayed quiet and watched the albino carefully. Bakura was petting Ryou's hair when immediatly he froze. His clenched his fists around Ryou's hair, not really meaning to.

"Akina..." He hissed. The nurse tilted her head to the side and before anything else happen, she snuck out for her break.

Bakura laid his head down on Ryou's bed. Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. "Ryou, what did I do to you? You couldn't have loved me so much that you'd go and kill yourself for it. Idiot." He swallowed hard as he remembered that he had a crush on his hikari. He just couldn't believe Ryou would ever feel the same. Now, Ryou's the only thing he has.

_**Flashback**_

_"You've changed alot Kura-chan. You actually let me call you 'Kura-chan' now." Ryou smiled while taking out some cookies from the oven and placing them infront of the couch, where he took a seat next to his yami. Bakura's heart twitched (yes...twitched) as he stared at Ryou's face. He looked so much more beautiful when he's smiling._

_'He's way to beautiful for me. Keep telling yourself that Bakura. He's to perfect for you. He's to angelic for you. You will never deserve him. You're good, but not enough for him.'_

_"I have to take care of you now. Ever since you were stupid enough to go cut yourself. Honestly, Malik and I were just having some fun, you needn't go do something as stupid as that." Bakura rolled his eyes but then saw Ryou's pout and couldn't take it. He slung an arm across Ryou's shoulder and hugged him. Bakura chuckled at Ryou's wide eyed expression._

_'I want to kiss him so badly. Stop it Bakura! If you kiss him, it'll hurt him...' Bakura enjoyed the smell of Ryou's hair. Suddenly he felt something on his lips. He crossed his eyes to see what it was._

_A cookie. Bakura grinned and open his mouth wide. In one huge bite, Bakura chomped the whole cookie down, having time to lick some crumbs off Ryou's fingers. Ryou blushed as he wiped his licked fingers on a cloth and began to eat his cookie. The he smiled gently and mumbled, "You have changed, love."_

_"What was that?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. Ryou smiled and shook his head. "Oh nothing. Talking to myself is all. I'll go get us some milk." Bakura stared at Ryou('s ass) as the hikari walked away to the kitchen. "I love you." Bakura said to himself in a whisper._

_Ryou looked stared at a wall in the kitchen while he poured the milk into his glass. He sighed. "I love you."_

_**End Flashback**_

Bakura woke up and found himself sleeping on the hospital's couch next to Ryou's bed. He looked at Ryou. Still unconsious. He checked his watch, 1 pm. Vistor time. Yugi's gang would be here in atleast half an hour. And for half an hour he sat there on Ryou's bed, petting the white hair. Then he laid back scratching his head, thinking of everything.

"I saw the sorrow in your eyes. I read your letter and saw the drawing. God damn it, why did it take for you to nearly DIE for me to realize that you do love me?-! I'm such an imbicile! Arrgh." Bakura yanked and pulled at his hair. "And Akina! Fuck! She put some kind of spell on me or something for me to fall in love with her! Fucking slut! I want to kick her. I want to rip off her arms and then staple the back to her body. How dare she poison you?-! How could I have let her treat you like this?" He looked back at Ryou and he started to tear up. He bent down and lightly pressed his lips on Ryou's.

"You said that you love me. And oh god how I wish I could've told you that I loved you too. I still do." (a/n: there you go folks, the line everyone's been waiting for). With that Bakura shut his eyes tightly and ran out just when Yami and Yugi were about to open the door.

"Rice and Rasins! How long has he been here?-!" Yami yelled. Yugi was staring after Bakura but when Yami said 'rice and rasins', he did a small double take. "Wha-? Nevermind, get in there!" Yugi pushed Yami into Ryou's room. Yugi brought more flowers. White lilies. Yugi sighed as he placed them by the window. "Well, let's go Ya-...Alright, NOW what are you doing?" Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose while Yami sniffed around Ryou.

"Either, A) Bakura's been trying to kill Ryou or B) Bakura's been tampering with Ryou's hair." Yami sniffed some more.

"What are you, a dog? Cuz that's Joey's job." Yugi giggled.

"Oye! I heard tha'."

"Calm down pup, you're making a scene."

"Pfft, I'm not the one who chewed out some pregnate lady because she supposedly tripped the 'almighty Seto Kaiba!'." Joey had to admit, it was a pretty funny scene. Kaiba glared at him. "You're not getting any tonight!" Joey stopped laughing. "B-But it's our make-up sex! The best sex is make-up sex! SEEEEETOOOO!" Joey pouted. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Wait...what the heck? I thought you guys...and then Yami you're...but Seto and Joey...TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?-!" Yugi was confuzzled.

"Don't worry Hikari, I'm just happy that Joey isn't made at me anymore!" Yami grinned. He hates fighting with his best friends.

"Yeah Yug'. Me and Kaib' 'talked' a bit about us and stuff. And everything worked out! Looky!" Joey held out his right hand and wiggled his fingers. Yugi's eyes went wide and the hugest rock he has ever seen on anyone's finger. "Congrats Joesph Kaiba." Yugi laughed. Yami smiled and hugged his hikari. "So everything is perfect. All that needs to happen now is for Ryou to wake up." Suddenly a doctor came in with a bunch of nurses who were set and prepared to let any of the boys cry on their shoulders.

"I'm sorry sir Kaiba but...we must pull the plug."

XxXxXxXx

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?-!"

"To give you the tragic news of course, honey. You're not really mad at me still are you?" Fake sweet voice. Matched with a fake sweet smile and fake innocent eyes.

"You made me hurt him."

"But honey he hurt me. He hurt me the day he first called me a slut. And I was only just getting out of my spa." God how much Bakura hates that fake innocence.

"If Ryou called you a slut, then it must've been with good reason."

"The only reason was that he wanted you all to himself, the greedy little-. I just couldn't let him just walk all over me to get to you, not when you're with me." Akina smiled as she traced her fingers along Bakura's lip. He glared deadly daggers at her. She just smirked. "But I'm not here to tell you that. I'm here to tell you that our beloved Ryou...is getting the plug pulled right this instant. Let's have a moment of silence, shall we?... ...Alright! Let's go have ourselves some wine and alcoh-Ah!" Akina winced as Bakura grabbed onto her arm and tightend his grip.

"What the fuck did you do?" Bakura hissed through his teeth. Akina stared at Bakura, eyes wide as his nose scrunched up and narrowed his eyes. "You know, you make me sick. Dirty slut. What did you do?-!"

xXxXxXxXxX

"Who told you these orders?" Kaiba growled at the doctor.

"W-well, it was h-is sister in law. Bakura, Akina." The doctor stammered. Kaiba clenched his fist. "What is her maiden name?"

"Keket, Akina." Yami scrunched up his nose. "The dirty whore, who does she think she is?" Kaiba looked straight at the doctor. "Listen, that name - Bakura, Akina - does not exist. They never married. Besides that, who is paying you to keep that thing running?"

"Kaiba Seto..."

"Exactly, so if I want that thing running, you obey my orders." (a/n: WAY TO GO SETO!). The doctors looked at the nurses and then back to Kaiba. "Alright, but we need to empty out this room. There are no other room available at th-"

"Fine, I'll have someone bring him to my mansion, he can stay there." The doctor nodded and left the room follwed by the nurses.

"How could she do that? Why would she want Ryou to die so badly?" Yugi said, tears running down his cheeks. Everyone in that room were so afraid that they wouldn't listen to Kaiba, that they'd let Ryou go. Seto's knees gave out as he fell back on the couch. "Seto! Are you ok?-!" Joey rushed next to Seto holding his hand and brushing some bangs away from Kaiba's face. Seto breathing was heavy. "I'm ok. I guess everything is starting to get to me now, lack of sleep and eat. You and Ryou are gonna be the death of me, I swear." Kaiba chuckled as he leaned up to give Joey a peck on the lips. Joey blushed and sighed. "Jesus christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Soon, they all left the hospital with Ryou in tow. But as soon as they left Bakura came rushing in and demanded to see Ryou. But out of all the people he talked with, they all said the same thing.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here anymore." And before the doctors could explain, Bakura would get aggravated and run off. When he ran out, he bumped straight into Akina. "What the fuck do you want bitch?-! I've had enough of you!"

"Oh come on! Until when are you gonna give him up? If he really loved you then he wouldn't have gone and killed himself, he would be here waiting for you until forever. And I'm not gonna be like that, I will not wait. When I want something, I want it now." She smirked. "So either be with me until death do us part or live for the rest of your life knowing, regretfully, that you broke two hearts and emotionally murdered your Hikari. Which is better?" Bakura slapped her. "Being away from you is way better than having a fuck buddy. Get lost whore." Bakura stomped off to his house with a stunned Akina behind.

"F-FINE! BUT WHEN YOU'RE ALL ALONE AND DISPERATE FOR A GOOD NIGHT'S BANG, THEN DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME!"

"Pfft, as if I would." Bakura mumbled and walked faster.

xXxXxXxXx First Person Point Of View (guess whoooo!) xXxXxXXxxX

Every ounce of my body is shot with pain. Air feels like it weighs a ton, my body is to weak. I can barely open my eyelids. I try to move my fingers, only one twitches. Then I hear screams, yells. They seem like they're calling out for someone. I feel myself gaining more and more power. And that's when I hear something in my mind.

_**/-Could she have done this?-! She killed him! And I let her! I couldn't stop her! Ryou, I miss you/**_

Then I get a picture of someone. Silvery white long hair, pale skin, beautiful red eyes. And this 'Ryou' ... is that not my name? Everything hits me now. All of my memories. _'Bakura.'_ My eyes widened and I shot up from where I was laying down. Bad move, I feel like I need to rest back down. Ugh, dizziness.

"Woah! You 'kay there buddy?-!"

"OH MY GOD! YAY YAY YAY! HE LIVES! YAMI YAMI! IT WASN'T A CRUEL JOKE! COME LOOK!"

"Of course it wasn't a cruel joke. Do you think a C.E.O. would joke around that cruelly? Ryou -is- my closeset friend-person...God I hate that word."

"You hate that word but you call me you boyFRIEND?"

"I don't have to anymore, ne? Fiancee?"

"Please, shut up. I have one bloody hell of a headache." I said, putting and arm across my forehead. "Where exactly am I?"

"At the greatest place in Japan, Kaiba Mansion!" Joey laughed. "How, when, what happened, and why?-!" Seriously, I can barely remember anything. "Yugi, you make more sense then anyone here and you won't exaggerate. Please tell me everything. How long have I been unconsious?"

"Oh about year."

"Grand. May I ask how?"

"Oh well, it depends on how much you remember. What's the last thing that you think happened?"

"I was on a date sorta thing with Chris when Ba...when he...scared my face." I lift up a hand to my cheek and caress it. I could feel the small stiches on it. Yugi came and sat next to me. He started to pet my hair.

"Ryou-kun, after that part what the investigator said was that you went somewhere and started to cut yourself. Then apparently you ran to Kaiba's mansion were you lost consiousness. Joey had your body on his feet as he called out for Seto. From there they both took you to the hospital where they did a check up. They found drugs in your system, investigator said you most likely drank a laced drink that night. You were seriously injured, your mental and physical self just shut down completly. You couldn't take anything anymore.

"And whille you were in there, alot happened. Tristain and Duke got married. Yami and I...had some rough-ness in the relationship. Joey and Seto on the other hand. Well, they broke up after a while. Apparently, Joey thought Kaiba was cheating on him. So he left, leaving Mokuba to worry even more about Kaiba. And Joey after the break up?

"It was horrible. It worried me sick. Joey would get drunk and get into gang fights, for no reason. He was even put in jail! Mokuba had to secretly bail him out." Seto's eyes widened. "So that where that little hole in our bank account went! I'm having a talk with Mokuba later." I turn back to Yugi. "A-and...Bakura?" Yugi opened his mouth but then closed it. Joey spoke instead. "Just yesterday was the wedding."

"W-WEDDING?-!"

"Wau to go, Joey. You managed to be the first person to scare Ryou!" Yami slapped Joey upside the head. "OUCHIES! Fine fine! Ryou, yesterday was SUPPOSE to be the wedding. But Bakura left Akina at the alter. Actually, he showed up yesterday and made a huge noise out side your door." He...was looking for me? Pfft, after a year having sex with that cheating bitch.

"This afternoon he past us running. He probably slept the whole night there with you." I stare at Yugi. Bakura wouldn't be so kind. He wouldn't give three shits about me. He probably did it cuz he feels like he HAS to. He probably saw the scars all over my body, my arms, my shoulder, my thighs.

But I want to go see him. I want to see how he is. After a whole year, he must've changed a little tiny bit. I hope not. And I hope I don't have to see that wrench.

I got up and placed my feet on the ground.

"Ryou! No, you lay back down. You're not ready to walk anywhere." Joey pushed me back down gently. I slapped his hand away. "And why not? I haven't walked in a year."

"Well for one...you're in a hospital gown. You know, the ones without a back." I crane my neck to check my back. He's right. "Besides that, where would you go?"

"I must...I need to see Bakura."

I hate silences. They all just stared at me. "Ryou...are you crazy?-! After what he did to you?-!" Joey growled. I got up anyway, covering my back in the process. "I would apperciate some clothes, please. I have a bad feeling about Bakura. He sounds super angry. If his blood pressure goes to high, he might collapse." I grabbed the clothes Kaiba's maid brought me and quickly changed.

xxXX Author's POV XXxx

As soon as Ryou changed, Yugi and Yami offered to give Ryou a ride to Bakura's house. "I'd like that very much." Ryou smiled and waved goodbye at Joey and Seto as Yami started the car. "So guys...did Kaiba mention something about Fiancee's? Or was it my imagination?" Yugi giggled. "After we got together yesterday to come and visit you, it seems that Joey and Seto talked everything out. And it also looks like Seto proposed." Yugi kept giggling now along with Ryou.

"Wow...not much has changed though. Everyone's still with everyone. Do you know if Eric and Chris are together?"

"Actually I think Chris was freaking out about what to give Eric for their 5 month anniversary. Oh and we haven't seen Kisit since the wedding. She helped Bakura reveal how truely slut-ish she is to the public. I think she turned over a new leaf. Right, Yami?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw her sign up for the Gay Straight Alliance in school the other week..." Yami grinned. "We're here." Ryou sighed and gave Yugi and Yami a hug once he got out of the car. Ryou waved bye-bye and walked to the front door. Since he didn't have the keys (god knows where his were) he was about to knock until he heard a loud crash. His eyes widened and he automatically grabbed the door knob and turned it...amazingly (not) it was unlocked. 'Typical Bakura. I'm glad.' Ryou smiled as he open the door...

Only to have a plate flying over his head and out the door. "Bakura?"

"Go away! I want to die in peace!" With that he throw a chair against the wall. Ryou's eyes remained wide as he saw the whole house. The couch was turned, the TV set was shattered, the dinner table was in pieces, forks and knifes all over the place. 'He...lost his mind.' Ryou saw Bakura fall to his knees as he was going to run upstairs. Ryou stepped over shattered plates and glass on the floor and carefully placed a hand on Bakura's head.

In one move, Bakura got up and grabbed the offending hand, twisting it slightly. Then he realized who the hand belonged too. He stared, mouth agape, breathing in deeply. Ryou felt pain rushing thru his arm and stared back Bakura. They stayed like that for a long time.

"You...aren't dead...Akina said...how are..." Bakura, tongue tied, did the best thing he could do at the moment. The best thing he could've done ever. He yanked Ryou closer to him and hugged him tightly. It's been a long time since he hugged Ryou. Bakura let himself indulge Ryou's sweet smell. Even if he hasn't taken a bath in a year, he still smelled the same. Bakura smiled slightly as he felt Ryou's arms around his waist.

Ryou, stunned at first, let himself be carried. He wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist as his arms rested on Bakura's shoulders. "What happened Bakura? One year without me and you already managed to reck the whole place." Bakura pouted and glared at him. "I just did this today. I...was extremly mad." Ryou hugged Bakura tightly. Then he felt Bakura's shoulders shake and heard a chocked back sob. "B-Bakura?-!"

"I thought you died. Akina said that the doctors let you go. I thought you left me without me telling you the truth. Ryou, my Ryou." Bakura petted Ryou's hair and brought him upstairs to their room and placed Ryou on the bed. "Ryou...how could you have hurt yourself? Idiot, do you know how bad it feels to be the cause of such awful hurt."

"What about you? Just a second ago you said you wanted to die in peace." Ryou stared at Bakura who stared at the floor. "Hey I thought you were died. I thought that it might be a good idea to go too you know? I couldn't live without you."

"Why? You never did love me back! Don't think I forgot the little fact that you called me a fa-." Tears slipped down Ryou's face as he took a sharp breath inward. He placed an arm over his eyes. Bakura opened and closed his mouth. He couldn't decied what to do. Then he remembered the drawing. "Ryou look at this." Bakura pulled out the piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it to Ryou.

Ryou sniffled and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. He took a look at the paper and remembered it quickly. "Yami drew this. It was suppose to be the final clue to your secret crush."

"Yes, but look at it closely." Bakura then pointed to them in the middle. Next to the little bubble over Ryou's head that said 'I love you' was a bubble over Bakura's head saying 'I love you more'. Ryou looked up at Bakura's smirking face and back to the picture. "No way." He said in a hushed voice. A small smile reappeared on his face. When he looked back up to Bakura, he felt a pressure on his lips.

Ryou's eyes widened again, a blush making it's apparence on his cheeks. He slowly closed his eyes, smiled, and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, kissing back gently. Bakura bite Ryou's buttom lip and forcefully stuck his tongue in Ryou's mouth. Ryou tilted his head slightly to the side and sucked on the intruding tongue. Bakura let out a low moan as he pushed Ryou down on the bed. He let his hand roam around Ryou's body under his shirt. Bakura moved away from Ryou's mouth and moved to Ryou's neck.

"B-Bakura..Stop. I need to...know." Ryou panted.

"Know what?" Bakura stopped nibbling and looked at Ryou. Ryou stared up at Bakura with worry filled eyes. "I need to hear you say it. I need to know if you really mean it." Bakura stayed in silence, looking down at Ryou. Then he glared at him. "Why would I say it and not mean it?"

"That's it, you never told me."

"I've told you a bunch of times...you're just never around when I say it."

"Please, let me hear you say thoes 3 words. Please?" Ryou's eyes were about to tear up. His lips quivered. Bakura closed his eyes and bit his buttom lip. "I... I love you Ryou." Bakura caressed Ryou's cheek as a tear rolled down. "I've waited forever to finally hear you say that!" Ryou attacked Bakura with a huge hug. "I've waited forever to say that to you. Fuck, I love you. I love you. I fucking love you." Bakura began to take control of Ryou's mouth again. Ryou moaned and pushed Bakura back up a bit. "I love you too."

"Pfft, as if I didn't already know that...but it feels so good to hear it. Fucking wonderful." Bakura smirked and began to take off Ryou's shirt to suck and kiss every inch of the pale lithe body he would kill for. Ryou pulled Bakura's head up at licked Bakura's lips. "Mmm, excited aren't we?" Ryou rolled his eyes but then closed them as he felt Bakura's lip on his. They spent the whole night making out and playing around. Everything was forgotten that day. Bakura didn't need to know why Ryou would hurt himself. He didn't need to know that Ryou was trying to make him jeolous with Chris. All he wanted was right tjere in his arms, never letting go.

**Owari/----**

**Lady Ai: Wow what a...cheesy ending XD**

**Yami Ai: That was the most cheesest romantic ending I've ever seen.**

**Lady Ai: Wanna go watch The Notebook?**

**Yami Ai:... ... ...N-no thanks, I uh have to go...do something...over there! Laters! Bye readers and reviews!**

**Lady Ai: Baka -.-; Anyway! Yes...it was lame, I know! But it was sweet right? Im very very very sorry for O.C.C in any of the characters, I didn't mean to! Anyway, yeah. Not much to say. Any questions just write it in the reviwe and I'll get back to ya, promise. It was nice writing this story, I absolutly love it and will miss writing it**

**Yami Ai: No you won't you have a shitload of things to do now that you're in high school.**

**Lady Ai: That's it, I'm gonna tie you to a chair and staple your eyes open and make you watch The Notebook!**

**Yami Ai: Oooh, kinky :D**

**Lady Ai: - takes out The Notebook DVD -**

**Yami Ai: MEEP!**

**Lady Ai: XD lmao Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL! read my other stories AND HAVE A GOOD DAY (or night, depending when you're reading this. If it's neither of night or day...then you my friend are fucking crazy...I like you. Be my friend XD) LOVE. PEACE. UNITY. RESPECT TO ALL! (plur biznothes, rave on XD) -kiss kiss kiss- I love my reviewers, much love and giant cookies to all of you! Ja ne-**


End file.
